<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Cats and Rabbits by cheezit_babe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252010">Of Cats and Rabbits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheezit_babe/pseuds/cheezit_babe'>cheezit_babe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Some Cursing, but very very mild, nasty things are gonna come in the far future, some nsfw, sort of enemies to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheezit_babe/pseuds/cheezit_babe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was more than one that could wield the Miraculous? After a mysterious encounter, Chat Noir seems to be head over whiskers…and it's not because of Ladybug!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Newcomers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright green eyes blinked as a sea of people flew past the car window like a continuous river. He could hear his mère hum to a song stuck in her head; one he couldn’t recognize. But he paid no mind to her, as his young mind was ensnared with the trees and buildings the car passed. Erupting from the compact Baroque styled buildings and cruising onto the Pont Alexandre III, the young boy stared at the Eiffel Tower in all her glory from across the Seine.</p><p>“Maman, where are we going?” The young boy piped up.</p><p>His mother looked at him through the rearview mirror. Her bright green eyes met her son’s matching orbs.</p><p>“We’re going to surprise your père at work.” She smiled and turned her attention back to the road.</p><p>Adrien gasped and smiled wide. “Really?! We get to see père?”</p><p>“Oui, mon petit chaton.” His mère giggled, but a deep cough erupted from her lungs. Adrien watched his mother in concern. She tried to smile in reassurance, but couldn’t find herself able to catch her breath.</p><p>“Mère?”</p><p>She continued to hack violently.</p><p>Adrien gripped his seatbelt tightly when the car began to jerk side to side as his mother struggled behind the wheel. “Maman! Watch out!” He shrieked.</p><p>His green eyes were wide in fear when their car suddenly drifted into the opposite lane.</p><p>A taxi blared its horn as it narrowly avoided the Agreste’s car.</p><p>Adrien covered his ears and slammed his eyes shut tightly. He could feel the car swerve a few more times, before being jerked to the side and then suddenly, the feeling of complete weightlessness.</p><p>Adrien felt his center of gravity spin until his stomach plummeted into this chest.</p><p>The Agrete’s car had spiraled, flipped, and now laid upside down; teetering on the bridge’s stone railing.</p><p>“M-Mère…?” Adrien mumbled.</p><p>He could hear shouts of Parisian drivers and tourists along with the hissing and crunching of their car. “Mère?”</p><p>“I-I’m so sorry…” He could hear her whisper. But she didn’t dare move.</p><p>“Mère…” Adrien’s throat began to tighten and his eyes became hot.</p><p>“I’m so sorry…” Adrien’s mother continued to mutter.</p><p>The car groaned as it shifted.</p><p>The people on the bridge were screaming and shouting in an array of tongues as they rushed to assist both the Agreste’s car and a smashed minivan. Both vehicles dangled over the railings of the Pont Alexandre.</p><p>People leaped onto and pushed all their weight onto the trunk of the cars, desperate to keep the vehicles from tipping even more.</p><p>At this point, it was a race against time.</p><p>“Maman.” Adrien had thick tears streaming up his face, the drops dampening his fluffy hair. He could already feel the blood rush into his head.</p><p>His mother continued to mutter her apologizes. Her arms hung heavily above her, her hands resting on the sunroof.</p><p>The green and blue clip she always wore to pin her hair out of her face was now coming undone. The precious metal clinked against the glass sunroof, and her long blonde hair fell around her face. “Please…Lapin Lisse.”</p><p>People shrieked as the stone railing began to crumble underneath both cars, slowly lurching the vehicles and its passengers closer to the Seine.</p><p>But suddenly a young girl with long white hair and a black mask landed in the middle of the bridge and whipped out a pair of orange ribbons from within her skirt pockets.</p><p>The long pieces of fabric wrapped around each car’s bumpers and coiled on tightly. And not a moment to lose as both cars were now nearing a 90 degree plummet.</p><p>The girl shrieked when a loud pop erupted from her shoulder. The red sparkles of her miraculous magic ran down her arm and finished her costume by adding her white cuffed gloves.</p><p>With transformation now fully complete, the young girl grit her teeth and looped the ribbons around her palms, she held on tight. She leaned all of her weight backward as she took strained steps backwards on the bridge.</p><p>The back tires of the cars returned to the pavement.</p><p>“Gah! Get them out!” She shouted over her shoulder to the bystanders. Her voice snapped her audience of their shock and immediately jumped in to help. Some helped the young girl pull and hold her ribbons, while many returned to the hanging cars and pulled out the trapped passengers.</p><p>Adrien felt his seat belt strap snap, as someone sliced it before he knew it, he was pulled out the back window. He was handed to another person who settled him on the sidewalk of the bridge. Adrien stared at the young heroine with wide unlinking eyes - whether from the shock of the accident or in fascination with his favorite local hero, he couldn’t tell.</p><p>“My mère…” he muttered.</p><p>“She’s going to be alright.” A woman in a thick American accent assured as she wrapped her large coat around the young Agreste. “Look there she is.” She pointed a plump finger in the direction of their car.</p><p>Indeed the thin blonde woman was dragged from the car’s back window. She had a bruise on her forehead and her hair was tangled, but she was alive and breathing.</p><p>“Mère!” But the boy was ignored as his mother stared at the struggling young heroine.</p><p>“Lapin Lisse…” She whimpered as she was laid on the ground. A folded jacket acted as a makeshift pillow.</p><p>Lapin Lisse glanced over and met the pair of familiar bright green eyes before her own pair of heterochromic eyes slammed shut as she continued to keep the cars from falling.</p><p>“Miss! Everyone’s free!”</p><p>Lapin Lisse grunted with a nod. “Everyone, getaway!”</p><p>No one disobeyed and fled from the hanging cars.</p><p>Lapin Lisse groaned as the full weight of the cars was back onto her arms, before she let out a grunt and let go of the cars. The young heroine collapsed in exhaustion on her hands and knees, as her orange ribbons slithered back into her skirt pockets. Everyone watched the cars fall into the Seine, mesmerized as the dark water swallowed the vehicles' whole and down into her depths.</p><p>It was quiet for a moment before everyone erupted in cheers.</p><p>The father who was trapped in the minivan practically engulfed Lapin Lisse into his burly arms and sang gratitudes in his Italian language.</p><p>But the whitette simply patted his arms to release her. Once free from him and his praises, she dragged her feet towards the Agreste's. She knelt down beside Emilie.</p><p>“Lapin Lisse…I’m sorry. But the pin…”</p><p>The heroine simply stared at the Seine tiredly. “Don’t worry, Emilie…I’m just glad you’re safe.”</p><p>Adrien watched at the interaction with wide eyes. “Lapin Lisse…” he muttered in awe.</p><p>The whitette smiled at him, “Bonjour.” The young girl climbed back onto her feet, “Take care of your mother for me.” She gave Adrien one last smile before she bunny hopped away. In a blink of an eye, the whitette was across the bridge and leaping onto a rooftop.</p><p>She turned her attention back to the Seine and gave a curtsey to the public before flipping out of sight.</p><p>Adrien crawled over to his mother, both of their green eyes glued to where Lapin Lisse disappeared.</p><p>“She’s amazing…” Adrien muttered smitten.</p><p>Emilie smiled and nodded, “She really is…”</p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let's get this over with…My name is Tatianna Richards and since I was 10 years old, I've been the one and only Lapin Lisse.</p><p>Long story short: I discovered the rabbit miraculous, met some equally magical people, became an apprentice, kicked ass…I saved the city of Paris - over and over and over again.</p><p>Until things took a turn for the worst.</p><p>Père took everything in the divorce and ran off with his secretary. Mère was left to pick up double shifts and work longer hours. And me, tearing the tendons in my shoulder from a bridge incident, just seemed to be the cherry on top. But no matter what life threw at me, I always managed to get back up.</p><p>Fast forward seven years and I’m now entering my junior year of high school. Year 12, First Grade...however, my international buddies call it.</p><p>Anyways, let’s get this over with.</p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>All-day the rain had been on and off.</p><p>The sun would peek through the thick gray clouds, spraying Paris in liquid gold, before being swallowed once again by rain clouds.</p><p>It was during this odd hour that Tatianna Richards began her trek to school. The sun was shining bright, but she couldn’t help but pull her raincoat tighter around her body as an autumn chill sliced through her.</p><p>“How you holdin’ up, Binxie?” She spoke in a quiet tone. </p><p>The scarf, tied snug around her neck, tickled as it shifted. The zipper of the secret pocket within her infinity scarf opened and out popped a pair of long, fluffy white ears.</p><p>The little creature had a soft, red knit beanie and scarf set. The beanie had hole spaces for its ears to fit through. The red yarn was knotted at the tip with brown yarn and had knitted green leaves sticking out.</p><p>The small rabbit kwami smiled up at its mistress, “I'm great, Tati! I love the hat and scarf you made me. I would be freezing without them!” He smiled widely, his large chubby cheeks turning light pink. “And it's an apple!!”</p><p>Tatianna smiled and patted her kwami’s head affectionately. “Happy to be of service. Master Fu always fusses about how low your tolerance is to cold weather.”</p><p>The bunny nodded firmly. “We should hurry if we don’t want to be late for school than we already are.”</p><p>Tatianna shrugged casually, “It’s fine. I have Bustier again this year. She’ll let me slide.” The white-haired girl let out a loud yawn and raised her arms in the air.</p><p>She winced when her right shoulder pinched uncomfortably. The spasm radiated down her back  </p><p>Her kwami watched with concern.</p><p>“I’m fine, Binxie. Must’ve slept on it wrong.” Tatianna rolled her shoulder and rubbed the joint with her other hand.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, Tati.” The whitette glanced down at the rabbit. It’s matching heterochromic eyes were large and shiny from unshed tears.</p><p>Tatianna exhaled through her nose. “It’s ok, Binxie. It was a long time ago. And it was a mistake on my part.”</p><p>“B-but still!”</p><p>“Ah! Ah!” She tutted. “I’m not going to talk about an accident that happened six years ago - especially not before my morning coffee. AND when I’m late for school.”</p><p>Binx nodded. But his ears continued to stay drooped.</p><p>Tatianna patted his head gently. “I’ll get you an apple treat. How’s that?”</p><p>The blue and green eyes of her kwami shined with stars. “Okay!”</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>Days were always better when Binx was smiling.</p><p>____________</p><p> </p><p>The little bell nailed above the doorway chimed as Tatianna entered the boulangerie, happily inhaling the delicious smells of baked goods and relishing in the radiating heat of the burning ovens.</p><p>A young woman, about the same age as Tatianna, quickly gave the baker and his wife a kiss on the cheek, before she barreled out of the bakery. She nearly ran over Tatianna, if the latter hadn’t stepped out of the way in time.</p><p>The whitette rose a brow at the flushed girl as she slammed the bakery door shut and rushed towards the crosswalk. Tatianna stared in disinterest as the dark-haired girl was nearly run over by a speeding taxi.</p><p>‘What a mess she is.’ The whitette shook her head and stepped up to the cash register.</p><p>The baker’s wife, a petite Chinese woman, smiled in apology, “Sorry for our daughter’s hastiness. New school day and she’s already late.” She chuckled to herself before realization dawned on her. She tilted her head curiously at Tatianna, “Shouldn't you be heading to school as well, young lady?”</p><p>“I am.” The whitette read the menu pinned on the wall. “Just needed coffee before I enter that hell hole.”</p><p>WHACK</p><p>Tatianna yelped when a wooden cane smacked the back of her thighs. Her anger flared as she reeled upon the cane wielder, only to stop short and her eyes to widen.</p><p>“Master Fu??” The short Chinese man smacked her again. “Ow! What the hell is that for?!”</p><p>“For using such crude language in front of such a lovely madame.” Madame Dupain-Cheng smiled bashfully at the compliment. “And because you are late for school!” He pointed his cane out the window and towards the large building across the street.</p><p>The area surrounding the school was completely abandoned, save for the last handful of students who were sprinting up the main stairs in order to make it to their classes with only a small lecture and warning for being late.</p><p>“I just needed coffee…” Tati huffed. “A grande coffee, with double shot espresso, and caramel drizzle please.” She felt her scarf tug. “Oh! And an apple strudel as well.” The whitette pulled her backpack to the side and began to unzip the front pocket. She felt the soft leather of her wallet, but before she could take it out, Master Fu was already handing the baker’s wife the euros.</p><p>“Master Fu! You don’t have to-”</p><p>“I can and I will. Unless you need another reminder to respect your elders.” He tapped his cane in emphasis.</p><p>Tatianna jolted into a straighter posture and stood like a statue.</p><p>The baker and his wife couldn’t help but chuckle nervously at this pairs odd behavior.</p><p>“Yes. Of course, Master Fu.” As the Dupain-Cheng’s turned away and worked to complete the order, Tatianna gave her full attention to the Chinese man beside her. “What’re you up to, old man?” She leaned against the counter.</p><p>“ ‘Up to’? Can I not enjoy the simple pleasures of strolling through the streets of Paris?”</p><p>“No. Not when you’re so far from your lily pad.”</p><p>Master Fu sighed. His attitude had changed from playful to downright serious. “It’s not safe to talk here. You’ll have to come by the studio, so we can chat properly. And to work on your language lessons! You’re still very sloppy with gendered terms.”</p><p>Tatianna furrowed her brow as he shifted the conversation like a dime. It wasn’t until the crinkle of a paper bag did she remember they were in public.</p><p>“Here’s your drink and your strudel, mademoiselle.” Tatianna practically ripped the paper cup from the woman’s hands and took in a hearty sip.</p><p>With each gulp, she could feel her insides warm from the beverage. Jump at the taste of caramel. And sigh in ecstasy when she could already feel the espresso settle in.</p><p>Ah yes, this was heaven.</p><p>“And could I advise you to hurry to school? You wouldn’t want to be any later than you already are.” Madame Dupain-Cheng spoke in a soft motherly tone.</p><p>“Oui, oui. Merci.” Tatianna nodded to all the occupants in the room, before she left the boulangerie.</p><p>With her beloved bean water in her hands, she practically skipped across the street and onto school property.</p><p>But before she could walk up the stairs, she placed her coffee on the ledge of a statue and tugged her backpack to her front once again. This time she unzipped the main compartment and stuffed the paper bag, consisting of the apple strudel, inside.</p><p>“Here you go, Binxie.” Her scarf shifted violently as the little furball flew out of the pocket and into the backpack.</p><p>She snickered as the rabbit God tore into the paper bag and indulged in one of his many favorite treats.</p><p>As a rabbit - oddly enough - he despised carrots. Instead, happily partaking in anything that had apples in its name or recipe. Or would just eat the fruit ravenously, like a cartoon woodchuck would shave a piece of wood.</p><p>“Alrighty. You're all settled in, I have my coffee.” she zipped up her bag and properly set it on her shoulders, “let’s get this over wi-ITH!” Tatianna had just begun to climb the wide steps that would lead into school when she felt a body collide into her back.</p><p>It felt like slow motion as she and the other person stumbled forward. The whitette’s eyes widened when her coffee cup slowly left her hand. She tried to stretch out her fingertips to catch it; instead, the bottom of the cup bounced from her reach and spilled onto the concrete.</p><p>For Adrien Agreste, he had received a mouthful of whitette hair as he went down. The books and pens he had within his satchel fell out and scattered on the stairs.</p><p>Then, Tatianna felt the dull pressure of the stair pierce her palm and chest as she and the other person finally landed on the steps.</p><p>The person above her groaned before letting out a yelp. They practically flew off of the whitette.</p><p>“I-I’m so sorry!”</p><p>Tatianna ignored the person and simply stared at the sad puddle of her spilled coffee.</p><p>“Are you okay…?”</p><p>“You made me spill my coffee!” The whitette began to froth at the mouth as she climbed onto her feet. “I only had one sip! One sip and now it’s spilled!” She shouted at the blond. But she froze and stared at the boy. </p><p>He had bright green eyes and fluffy blond hair…He almost looked like…</p><p>Adrien recoiled from the raging girl with wide eyes. “I’m so sorry! I can buy you another one.” He spluttered.</p><p>Tatianna blinked out of her stupor and glared to the side. She guffawed, “Indeed, you are gonna buy me another cup!”</p><p>Today was not going as smooth as Adrien had planned. He had managed to escape his bodyguard and supervisor and was so close to entering the school. But he had made the mistake of checking over his shoulder, of what he thought was his last leg of his escape.</p><p>Except he barreled into his possible, future, fellow student and had not only spilled her coffee but also made a complete fool of himself.</p><p>Tatianna narrowed her eyes and snapped her fingers in Adrien’s face. “Hey, blondie, you still with me?” She crossed her arms.</p><p>Adrien’s cheeks became a shade of bright red. “Yes! I’m sorry!” He bowed his head in apology, wriggling the ends of his shirt in embarrassment.</p><p>The whitette rolled her eyes. “Just don’t let it happen again. And you’re buying me another coffee.” She bent down and picked up the empty cup, as well as his pencil case.</p><p>Adrien scrambled to pick up his scattered belongings, as she threw away her trash. He accepted his pencil case and bit his lip.</p><p>“I really am sorry. You see - it’s my first day and I’m technically not supposed to be here…” Tatianna stared at the blond with increasing boredom as he began a tangent about his life story.</p><p>She praised the kwamis when tires squealed to a halt behind the blond boy. Although, he froze in his monologue and winced. Terror, fear, guilt, and defeat flashed settled onto his face. </p><p>Tatianna couldn’t help but allow her heartstrings to be tugged. She didn’t like those familiar, bright green eyes to become dulled and dimmed in sadness.  </p><p>“Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!” A thin woman in a business suit and wired glasses hopped out of the car. She tried to reconcile with the blond.</p><p>Adrien turned to Nathalie and placed a hand on his chest, “This is what I wanna do!”</p><p>Tatianna pursed her lips as she watched the two argue. This was an IRL soap opera unfolding right before her eyes!</p><p>But instead of the boy erupting in an inspirational speech or belting out in a passionate song about his desires, he rushed off towards-</p><p>Tatianna’s eyes bugged out of her head. Master Fu?!</p><p>The Chinese man was laying on the “helpless elder” act once again, this time finding it incredibly difficult to lift himself off the ground from a dramatic display of stumbling to his knees  </p><p>The whitette blinked rapidly, her gaze shooting from the boulangerie behind her to the old man in front of her.</p><p>How did he-??</p><p>“Thank you, young man.” Master Fu answered in a raspy, old voice.</p><p>The blond smiled at him but felt a chill run down his spine as his supervisor stepped up behind him.</p><p>He knew he was trapped and reluctantly raised his white flag. “I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that?” He sighed. Adrien turned his attention to the white-haired girl, that was still standing where he left her and smiled sadly. “I’m sorry for nearly running into you. I’ll get you another coffee if we ever see each other again.” He smiled weakly and then followed his supervisor back into the silver BMW she had come out of.</p><p>As soon as he was buckled in, the expensive car drove off and around the corner.</p><p>“Well, that was very dramatic.” Tatianna crossed her arms. She heard Binx hum in agreement loudly from within her backpack. She yelped like a puppy as she was smacked once again in the leg.</p><p>“Class. Now. Go.” Master Fu pointed at the large wooden doors.</p><p>“Alright! Alright! Merde.”</p><p>________________</p><p>“Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?”</p><p>Tatianna rose a brow as she entered her classroom. Was the teacher just now calling role?? How in the hell was she not that late?!</p><p>The whitette nodded in greeting to the thin teacher, and as she had predicted with Binx, Mme Bustier gave a wide smile.</p><p>“Ah, there you are Tatianna. I was wondering when you’d arrive. Please take a seat beside Nino.”</p><p>The whitette did as she was told and dropped her backpack on the seat beside the quiet boy.</p><p>Both Nino and Tatianna nodded to each other in greeting, before returning back to their own personal bubbles.</p><p>“No! No! No! You can’t sit there, Richards!”</p><p>Tatianna groaned. “Just my fucking luck.” The whitette could already feel a migraine coming on. “Bourgeois.” She greeted.</p><p>“You can’t sit there!”</p><p>“And why not?”</p><p>“Because my Adrikins is sitting there!”</p><p>Both Nino and Tatianna rose a brow at each other. “ ‘Adrikins’?” The whitette repeated with raised brows.</p><p>“Yes! Adrien Agreste!” A squeak erupted from the other side of the room. “My best friend and future boyfriend! Will be sitting here.” Chloé’s freshly manicured nails were piercing the wood tabletop and she fumed.</p><p>“First off, my coffee was just spilled so ’m not in the mood to play pretend. Second, I don’t see his name anywhere on this seat. Thirdly, how much do you have to pay him off to date you?” Tatianna stared at the blonde over the rim of her glasses. “I don’t even want to touch you with a 10-foot pole. “ Honestly, how this she-devil had ever managed to become friends with Emilie’s child was beyond her. “And lastly, if he’s blond with green eyes his babysitter rounded him up and took him back home.”</p><p>”WHAT?” Chloé screamed in terror </p><p>“Wait - Mme Bustier, is it true that the Adrien Agreste is enrolled here?”</p><p>Tatianna’s eyes widened a fraction when she recognized the Asian girl speaking. She was the daughter of the baker across the street and nearly got herself barreled over by a car.</p><p>Huh. Small world.</p><p>Madame Bustier read her attendance sheet. “Oui, Marinette. He enrolled himself with Principal Damocles, but if what Tatianna says is true - then he does not his parent’s permission.”</p><p>“Why is he such a big deal?” Tatianna leaned over to Nino and asked. Other the son of the once Great Paon, she couldn’t quite recall the Agreste name.</p><p>The boy simply shrugged his shoulders and turned up the volume on his headphones.</p><p>The whiette’s eye tweaked as Chloé let out a burst of obnoxious laughter. “Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?”</p><p>Sabrina, Chloé’s mutt, piped up. “He's only a famous model.”</p><p>The blonde nodded firmly, “And I am his best friend. He adores me. So, go on! Move!”</p><p>Tatianna placed her feet up on the desk in retaliation.  <br/>
A girl with auburn hair and copper dyed tips jumped up in her seat. Much to her Asian friend’s dismay. “Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?”</p><p>Chloé smirked, “Oh, look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our classes this year. What are you gonna do, super noobie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?”</p><p>“Is there something wrong with having glasses, Chloé? Maybe you should get a pair of your own - since you believe Adrikins is infatuated with you.” Tatianna crossed her arms.</p><p>Chloé snarled and stomped off to another seat. Sabrina followed obediently, readjusting her own glasses in a timid manner.</p><p>“Has everyone found a seat?” Madame Bustier asked, before nodding to herself. She began the class by writing her name on the board.</p><p>_________________</p><p>Tatianna sighed in relief when the dismissal bell rang.</p><p>Don’t get her wrong, Mme Bustier was a peach with the purest of souls. But her literature class was sooooo boring. Plus with her soft, motherly tone and Tatianna’s lack of coffee, the whitette couldn't help but drift in and out of consciousness.</p><p>The whitette cracked her neck and sighed in relief at the loud pops that erupted.</p><p>Nino stared at her with wide eyes as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder.</p><p>“Just casually breaking my neck.” Tati shrugged.</p><p>Nino blinked at the girl, before leaving the classroom. A man of no words and yet, Tatianna could understand the silent judgment thrown at her.</p><p>“Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library-” “KIM!”</p><p>All eyes turned up towards the largest boy in the room. The teen was bulky with narrowed gray eyes and his fist was raised in the air high, ready to pummel the smirking athletic kid wearing a red sports hoodie.</p><p>Miss Bustier gasped. “Ivan! What is going on?”<br/>
Ivan pointed at Kim. “Kim! I'm so gonna get…” His fist reeled back, but before noses could be broken or bruises to be formed, Mme Bustier rose her voice, “Ivan, go to the principal's office!”</p><p>Big Ivan growled angrily as he crumpled up Kim’s note. He threw his backpack over his shoulder and stomped out of the room.</p><p>Tatianna yawned boredly as the altercation was finished before it could even begin. The whitette rose from her seat and collected her belongings.</p><p>“Hey, girl!” Tatianna turned around, meeting warm amber eyes. The girl with copper tips and Marinette stood in front of her. Although, the Asian girl seemed to hide behind the tan-skinned girl.</p><p>“Bonjour.” The whitette responded.  </p><p>“Nice to know another person can speak up against evil people.” She nodded towards Chloé and Sabrina. “I’m Alya. And this is Marinette.”</p><p>Marinette piped up, “I wish I can handle Chloé the way the both of you do. She likes to make my life miserable.” Her pointer fingers tapped nervously together.</p><p>Alya waved her off, “You mean the way Lapin Lisse does it.” Tatianna arched a brow at the name. Alya produced her phone from her back pocket and showed the ravenette and whitette a photo slide of the rabbit heroine. “She stands up and triumphs over all evil! So with her being evil, then we are the good people.” She pointed at the giggling pair of brats once again, “We can't let her get away with it!” Alya was fired up.</p><p>Although, Marinette was the complete opposite. “Well, that's easier said than done…”<br/>
Alya slammed a hand on Marinette’s shoulder, “Then, you just need more confidence! Right, Tatianna?” Alya and Marinette looked to where the whitette stood, only to find the spot empty. The whitette was already outside the classroom and waved over her shoulder, “Good luck with that!”<br/>
“They seemed nice.” Binx slipped out of her backpack and returned back into her scarf. “And she was a fan!”</p><p>Tatianna simply shrugged. “A little too enthusiastic for my taste. What’d you think Master Fu wants to talk to us about?” She yawned once again.</p><p>Binx hummed unsurely. But before he could speak his thoughts, a large crash and the rumble of the Earth made the two freeze.</p><p>“KIMMM!!!”</p><p>Tatianna spun around and her eyes widened. A large stone golem roared furiously and chucked a car over his head.</p><p>“What in the hell is that?!” The whitette exclaimed as she scrambled into an alleyway, away and out of sight from the creature’s wrath.</p><p>“Waahhh! I don’t know! Maybe this is what Master Fu wanted to talk about??” Binx said.</p><p>Tatianna narrowed her eyes as she watched Stoneheart stomp past her, crushing trash cans and throwing parked cars. Destroying everything in its path. “I don’t know. But let’s check it out. Binx! Transform me!”</p><p>The rabbit kwami was sucked into her charm bracket. The small silver rabbit charm flashed with red, the charm now turned completely white; small carrot charms and silver spirals hung from the thread  </p><p>Tatianna did a spin, her body became engulfed with black and pink sparkles and with a flash the base of her heroine outfit appeared.</p><p>The skirt started out long, and she spun again, the fabric became short.</p><p>Running her hands through her hair, the white locks shined bright like freshly fallen snow and grew twice in length.</p><p>She dragged her fingers across her eyes; a black mask formed onto the peach skin and a pair of white ruffle cuffed gloves formed.</p><p>She rubbed the top of her head with the side of her fists, ensuing long white bunny ears to grow out of her head.</p><p>She shook her hips to and fro; a fluffy rabbit tail popped out from the skirt. Striking a pose, she was now Lapin Lissie.</p><p>______________</p><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the Seine, a black cat was practicing his feline-like abilities on his enlarged baton. The metal acted like a tightrope. “I'm starting to get the hang of this.”</p><p>The blond boy in latex perked up as he heard a scream. He cupped his faux ears and tilted his head. The screaming was growing louder?…</p><p>“Watch out!” His head jerked upwards and his green eyes widened in shock.</p><p>A young lady in red fell from the sky and collided into the boy. Her yo-yo tangled itself around her and the cat boy, ensuing them to become knotted together and hang upside like a pair of piñatas.</p><p>“Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in.” Cat boy chuckled as red lady scrambled to untangle them. “Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose!” The Asian girl squeaked. She could feel her cheeks become inflamed.</p><p>“I bet you're on of my partners my kwami told me about. I'm…” he thought for a moment; he snapped his fingers, “Chat Noir. Oui, Chat Noir.” He liked the sound of that. “And you?”</p><p>“I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh…” She finally managed to untangle her yo-yo by pulling harshly on the string. The polka dot plastic landed on Chat Noir’s head. “Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy.” She pouted.</p><p>Chat Noir rubbed his head where her yo-yo struck him, “No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too.”</p><p>“You mentioned I was one of your partners? My kwami didn’t mention teammates to me…” The red lady muttered.</p><p>Chat Noir nodded. “My kwami mentioned the ladybug and rabbit miraculous users would become my allies.” He smiled at her. “And I’ve already met you. So one down, one to go.” He clasped his arms behind his head and gave her a smirk.</p><p>Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet tremored.</p><p>Chat Noir and lady red turned to see a business building crumble to the ground. The blond leaped onto a roof and headed towards the destruction.</p><p>“Hey! Where are you going?” The Asian girl scrambled after him.</p><p>Chat Noir looked back down at her, “To save Paris, right?” Then he was off.</p><p>Ladybug grumbled to herself, “Ugh. Trust yourself, trust yourself…”. She took a breath and flung her yo-yo. The string snagged on a chimney, and unlike before - where she was thrown like a slingshot - she maneuvered her body to go with the momentum of her new source of transportation.</p><p>___________</p><p>“KIMMM!!” Soneheart announced his presence as he leaped onto the stands of the Parc des Princes. “So, who's wuss now?” The rock monster landed on the stadium’s field and began to charge at the athletic teen who had triggered all of this.</p><p>Kim shrieked and tried to run away, but tripped on his shoelaces and fell into a scorpion position.</p><p>Stoneheart reached out for Kim, only for a steel baton to block his target.</p><p>“Hey, it's not very nice to pick up people who are smaller than you!” Chat Noir proclaimed.</p><p>“I guess you're talking about yourself!” Stoneheart growled.</p><p>The cat hero leaped and smacked Stoneheart with his baton. But the rock golem simply illuminated in gold light and grew twice its size.</p><p>Chat Noir gulped and dodged Stoneheart’s fists, “Where are you, partner?” His harlequin eyes glanced around the stadium nervously for his partner in red.</p><p>Ladybug nearly collapsed as her knees buckled in nervousness.  “Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it…”</p><p>“Then go home.” It felt like the world had slowed down for Marinette. One moment, she was alone to continue to doubt herself. Then, a girl’s voice made her jolt and turn to her right, but all the Asian girl saw was a flash of white and black flash past her and towards the soccer goal Stoneheart had thrown at a familiar female with copper tipped hair.</p><p>Time returned to its fast pace.</p><p>Marinette has just allowed a gasp to escape her throat. </p><p>An orange ribbon wrapped around the net’s frame and jerked the sports equipment from Alya into Stoneheart’s face.</p><p>Cherry red heels crunched into the trimmed grass as the newcomer landed in the middle of the field with grace.</p><p>Everyone gasped, their eyes bulging out of their sockets.</p><p>In front of them was the great Lapin Lisse. The notorious superheroine that protected Paris for nearly a decade!</p><p>The whitette stared at Stoneheart with bright heterochromic eyes. She jerked her long snow-white hair over her shoulder and gripped her trusty orange ribbon in her hand.</p><p>Alya nearly fainted in shock as her number one idol made her dramatic appearance to save the day. She knew for a fact the video she was currently recording, was going to be shaky and her heavily breathing would become obnoxious.</p><p>Chat Noir collapsed to his knees as his savior stood before him. His mind was engulfed by the distant memory of his and his mother’s car crash.</p><p>“Lapin Lisse…”</p><p>She’d grown since the last time he’d seen her up close and in the glory of natural lighting. Chat Noir felt his eyes grow warm and heavy as emotions from that day flooded back to him.</p><p>Ladybug just stayed frozen atop the stadium. The rabbit heroine’s words echoed within her head. “Then go home”. Maybe…Maybe she should go home.</p><p>She didn’t want any of this. This…fighting akumas, constricted in snug latex, flung around like a slingshot.</p><p>Maybe…maybe she should go home…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Smash and Dash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lapin Lisse observed Stoneheart glow and grow into a bigger size when the soccer net smashed against his face. With each hit, Stoneheart received he grew larger in size. She clicked her tongue, “How troublesome.”</p><p>She pulled out her trusty orange ribbons and charged at the stone golem.</p><p>Stoneheart growled and raise his fist to smash the whitette. When his fist met the ground, she slid under his legs and began to wrap him up in her ribbons.</p><p>Alya watched entranced as the whitette swung like Tarzan around the stone golem, flipping and tumbling out of his reach as Stoneheart tried to catch her.</p><p>Stoneheart was now wrapped up snug like a mummy in orange ribbon.</p><p>Lapin Lisse skid into a halt and held the end of her ribbons tightly.</p><p>Stoneheart struggled and squirmed. But the whitette wouldn’t let him go that easy!</p><p>“Luminescent Finale!” She chanted.</p><p>Everyone watched with bated breath as the ribbons began to illuminate in an orange hue. Stoneheart was calmed and ceased his struggle.</p><p>But the orange glow died down and Stoneheart roared.</p><p>Lapin Lisse watched her orange ribbons in shock. H-Her power didn’t work??</p><p>Stoneheart chuckled. He flexed his rock physique and ripped through the orange ribbons, as if they were made of wet paper.  </p><p>The whitette yelped as Stoneheart gripped the ends of her ribbons and entered a violent spiral. The stone golem tossed her like a discus into the stands.</p><p>“No!” Chat Noir stretched out a hand towards the whitette as she collided into the plastic and metal railings. The blond was then scooped up by Stoneheart and held tightly in his fist.</p><p>Lapin Lisse peeled herself from the imprint she left within the damaged plastic and cracked concrete. She shook her head. Dust and rubble flew off of her head, “Okay. Not what I had planned.”</p><p>“Are you okay?!” Lapin Lisse looked up at Ladybug’s concerned gray eyes. Ladybug couldn’t go home. When she saw the National superhero be launched into the stands, she knew she had to act. The Asian girl held out a hand for the girl.</p><p>The whitette’s heterochromic eyes glanced from the outstretched hand to concerned gray eyes.</p><p>Lapin Lisse nodded and pulled herself out of the mess and brushed herself off.</p><p>Ladybug awkwardly retracted her hand.</p><p>“What am I missing?” Lapin Lisse huffed as she observed Stoneheart. “He gets bigger with every hit and I don’t see any object.”</p><p>“Umm…if it helps…” Ladybug piped up, “I noticed his right fist has been closed the entire time. Maybe his Akuma is in there?”</p><p>“Akuma?” Lapin tilted her head. She’d have to talk to Fu about all this. But nevertheless she nodded. “I think you’re onto something, Spots.”</p><p>“ ‘Spots’?” Ladybug muttered as Lapin Lisse flipped back onto the grass field. “Ah! Wait for me!” The Asian scrambled after her. Her flip was not as graceful as the whitette’s, but she still stuck the landing. “What’s the plan, Lapin Lisse?”</p><p>“Clench up, Spots.” The whitette answered as she grabbed Ladybug’s wrist and threw her at Stoneheart.</p><p>The stone golem gasped as he opened his right hand to catch the speckled heroine. The akumatized object fell from his hands and onto the grass. Lapin Lisse wasted no time rushing up to the dropped object and smashed it with her heel.</p><p>The crystallized crumpled piece of paper shattered upon impact, releasing a little black butterfly.</p><p>The whitette narrowed her eyes and whipped the small creature with a ribbon. The butterfly jolted and then fluttered down. It landed softly on the grass, gave one last twitch, and then was completely still.</p><p>Lapin Lisse narrowed her eyes at the bug before she stepped away from it.</p><p>Ladybug and Chat Noir helped the burly boy from their class, Ivan, back onto his feet. The boy completely discombobulated as to why he was in the Parc de Princes when he was just at school.</p><p>“Lapin Lisse!” The whitette whipped around, only to jerk backwards when a phone was shoved into her face. “Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! You’ve always been my hero, Lapin Lisse! But tell me: how come your making such a grand reappearance since your hiatus lasting a few months. Are you going to retake your post as ‘Protector of Paris’? Or is Stoneheart a new threat to the city? And is there more like him to come?! Please speak clearly into the phone.” Alya’s golden eyes were ablaze with determination as she interrogated interviewed the rabbit heroine.</p><p>Lapin Lisse cracked her neck. Reporters always irritated her. She put on a sweet smile, “My hiatus is my own personal business. More information on Stoneheart will be revealed. Hopefully this incident is a one time thing, as I do have new teammates to teach and to improve their powers.” Alya panned her phone to the blond and Asian duo, then back to Lapin. “And citizens of Paris, please don’t fret. Myself, Buggy, and Chaton will get to the bottom of this and continue to protect the city.”</p><p>Chat Noir felt his chest flare with pride and bloom in excitement. Not only was he going to becoming his number one crush’s teammate, but he was going to go above and beyond, bend over backwards, carefully hold a spoon with an egg in his mouth - anything to make the whitette see himself as an equal.</p><p>Chat took two giant strides and stepped beside Lapin. He reached down and grabbed her hand and then bowed low to place a kiss on her gloved knuckles.</p><p>“Dear BunBun, the name’s Chat Noir, but Chaton will work just as fine.”</p><p>The whitette smiled. He smiled back, his cheeks pink. Then he let out a silent screech as she tightened the hold on his hand.</p><p>“Can’t wait to work with you, Chaton.” Her smile deepened and she released his hand.</p><p>The blond cradled his hand against his chest. He could feel the appendages throbbing.</p><p>“T-the feeling’s mutual.” He took a shaky step away. Alright, his plan of success was already being flushed down the drain!</p><p>Ladybug just simply stood to the side. An arm was across her stomach, her free hand hanging down to her side. Although she did serve a nervous wave at Alya whenever the camera was on her. Ladybug was the queen of the “crooked grin TM”.</p><p>Lapin Lisse flipped her long white hair over her shoulder and spun in her heel. Much to Alya’s dismay. “W-wait, Miss Lisse! I still have more questions!”</p><p>“And Buggy and Chafon will happily answer them.” She replied over her shoulder as she got into position and then bunny hopped away. The leap launched her like a rocket. She landed on the top of the stadium and then flipped out of sight.</p><p>Chat Noir couldn’t help but stare at where she had disappeared. It was like that day nearly a decade ago.</p><p>His miraculous knocked him out of his memory with a loud beeping sound.</p><p>“Uhh…” Ladybug glanced between Alya’s camera and the blond cat hero, “you should get going. Our identities must remain secret.”<br/>Chat Noir looked down at his miraculous and nodded. One of the green pads on his ring blinked and then disappeared. He still had a pad left. “Farewell, m'ladies. Let's do this again soon, oui?”<br/>Ladybug chuckled nervously, “Not too soon, I hope.” The blond smiled at her awkwardness and then ran off. He used his baton to vertical jump from the stadium.</p><p>Ladybug made her way to Ivan and picked up the akumatized object, a crumpled up piece of lined paper. " ‘You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylène you love her, wuss’."<br/>Ivan sighed and deflated, Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me.”<br/>Ladybug tilted her head, “You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.” She gave him a genuine smile.</p><p>Alya was eating this up.<br/>The large boy tilted his head, “Hey, how did you know my name, miss?”</p><p>Then Ladybug’s earrings beeped. Her hand flew to her miraculous. “W-whelp, guess I better run! Don’t try and get into trouble again.” Her dark eyes shifted from Ivan to Alya.</p><p>Both teens nodded.</p><p>Then with a swing of her yo-yo, the speckled heroine was off.</p><p>“Wicked.” Alya nearly drooled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Masters & News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks to this amateur footage, Parisians now know the identities of their new heroes! We thank you, Ladybug and Chat-”</p><p>The small flat-screen TV was muted.</p><p>Tatianna stared at the Asian man behind the couch with narrowed eyes. Master Fu sat with his back towards her with his hands folded in his lap. “When were you gonna tell me that I was getting new teammates?? Or that a new enemy was going to pop up? Or how about that none of my powers work on this enemy. This 'hakuna matata' thing." </p><p>Wayzz snickered, "It's called an akuma." The rabbit and turtle kwamis sat atop the phonograph placed in the corner of the room. The whitette turned to the small gods and pursed her lips. "Don't patronize me." She returned her attention to the Asian man meditating in the middle of the floor. "Fu...Fu? Fu! Did he fall asleep sitting up again?" </p><p>Wayzz flit up to his master and tilted his head. A solid snore erupted from the short man. "Yes." The turtle answered. </p><p>Tatianna rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Great. New teammates, new enemies, useless powers, and my guardian is passed out asleep. You guys think Arimena is awake?" Tatianna pulled out her phone and began to scroll through her contact list. </p><p>If her guardian wasn't going to be of any use, might as well contact another one.</p><p>Master Fu choked on a snore and was jolted awake. "I apologize. I awoke from a nightmare. I heard someone mention my worst enemy from my youth and was startled."   </p><p>"I did." Tatianna waved her phone as emphasis. The name 'Better Guardian' was on speed dial. Master Fu shot up from his meditation cushion and launched himself towards Tatianna. With a cry, he karate kicked the phone from her hand. The device flew from her grip and into the wall. It collided into the plaster and chipped the paint. </p><p>Binx rushed to pick up the phone. He let out an audible sigh of relief when the handheld didn't have a scratch or any cracked glass. Luckily, Tatianna had made the wise decision to buy a phone case that could withstand the natural elements and any sudden, frantic reactions like Master Fu had just expressed. </p><p>The rabbit placed the phone back into her hand and then returned to his spot to finish his apple slices.</p><p>"Now that I have your attention," Tatianna began, "you can answer my questions." She smirked and crossed her arms. </p><p>Master Fu let out a loud sigh and hobbled around the couch to sit beside his ward. "As you know, the holder of a miraculous can determine how the miraculous power will sway. Either good or bad. Some miraculous powers are naturally assigned to side with Ying and Yang. Like the rabbit, ladybug, and chicken miraculous and the cat, raccoon, and wolf miraculous. While others are in the gray area. The butterfly is one of the many miraculi within the gray area."</p><p>"And now someone is using the butterfly miraculous with the wrong intentions." Tatianna finished. </p><p>Fu nodded, "The butterfly miraculous is a wild card. It has the power of manipulation - akumatization, to be correct. The wielder energizes a butterfly which is used to possess an object of the person they choose to control. If the chosen person accepts, they will be transformed into a super-being." He nodded towards the TV. The fight between Paris' new hero team and Stoneheart was being played on a loop. </p><p>Tatianna chose her next words carefully. “Was the butterfly miraculous the one that was lost all those years ago? When the temple went down?”</p><p>Fu nodded with a heavy sigh. “Yes…this is the second miraculous that has been lost in my care.” The butterfly miraculous was the first to be lost when Fu and many other apprentices escaped the destruction of the Guardian Temple more than a century ago. Then when Emilie Agreste lost the peacock pin to the depths of the Seine nearly a decade ago. Fu was cursed to stare at the empty cases that were supposed to house the missing miraculi - as well as heavily ridiculed by the surviving Guardians located around the world.</p><p>“How do we find them then? The new user? If we stop them and rescue Nooroo, then no more akumatizations. No more supernatural threats against Paris. Well, unless we're thrown into another war.” Tatianna bit her lip. Fu nodded solemnly. It was quiet within the flat for a moment. </p><p>The Miraculous War was brutal for both heroes and villains. Trusted bonds were betrayed, relationships were destroyed, kwamis and magic were abused, blood was spilled. It took many years to erase all remnant of the war. Tatianna and the other heroes of this generation had not been involved in the war - let alone been alive for the battle, as it took place in the '60s. But Fu and the other guardians had partaken in the battle and remember it all. </p><p>Master Fu broke the silence. “This new user could be anywhere within the city or the country. I’m positive the kwamis will do all they can to pinpoint Nooroo’s location during his next cycle. All we can hope in the meantime is that we contain them within the country limits and not let them reach out. You know everyone has to be informed about all this." Master Fu played with his goatee, to mask his snicker as the whitette's heterochromic eyes widened in realization. "And you have some new recruits to train,” Fu concluded their small intervention by climbing onto his feet and nodding at the TV. He didn't hide his snicker as Tatianna melted into the couch with a groan. </p><p>Chat Noir had just placed a kiss to Lapin Lisse’s hand. Ladybug was standing awkwardly to the side of the couple.</p><p>Tatianna narrowed her eyes at Fu as he retreated into his kitchenette. "You just love seeing me suffer, don't you?" </p><p>The Asian man began to make himself a pot of tea, "If you're implying that I use you - my dear apprentice - to handle accords with my old classmates and their apprentices, while I stay in my humble lily pad then you're wrong."</p><p>Tatianna and the kwamis exchanged a look with one another. "Whatever you say, boss." The whitette rolled her eyes in amusement and grabbed the TV remote. She unmuted the looped video of Stoneheart. "How come my powers didn't work on Stoneheart?" She asked. </p><p>Master Fu came back into the living room with a tray in his hands. The whitette chuckled at the tea set the Chinese man chose. The light green, porcelain turtle tea set was a gag gift Tatianna had given to Master Fu a few Christmases ago. Steam wafted out of the turtle's mouth. A small plate of eclairs, matcha cookies, and more sliced apples was placed beside the turtle teacups. A small, plastic, pink teacup - originally from a Barbie dollhouse - sat beside the human teacups. </p><p>Binx targeted the plate of apples, erupting in a lightning bolt of white fluff as he collected the slices and returned back to the phonograph. While Wayzz, the more mature of the two kwamis, settled himself on the tea tray and waited to be served. </p><p>“I’m not too sure,” Master Fu pondered as he began to pour the tea, “possibly because the rabbit miraculous has never encountered a negative akuma head-on before. Usually, the two powers were on the same side or had no connection at all.” </p><p>“Although I hope we don’t have to get used to these akumas, I do hope we’ll be able to do more damage the next time.” Tatianna nodded towards Binx before she took a sip. Her innards felt warm and mushy, content, as she gulped down Jasmine tea. </p><p>Fu nodded. “I hope you and Binx can forge a tolerance to counterattack and overpower an akuma, as I highly doubt your new teammates would appreciate being thrown like rag dolls every time.” </p><p>The TV clip had just shown Lapin Lisse chucking Ladybug into Stoneheart’s hand.</p><p>Tatianna made a noise in the back of her throat in realization. She placed her cup down and swallowed her tea. “What possessed you to give another miraculous to another Agreste? You’re clearly expressing favoritism.” </p><p>Fu shook his head, “I only choose the holder based on their actions. You can’t blame the boy for having his mother’s kindness.”</p><p>The whitette mulled over his words. He wasn’t wrong. She clicked her tongue in annoyance.</p><p>“I know you are not welcome to the idea of new teammates, but please talk to them about-” ”This lifestyle. Their sacrifice. The rules of secrecy. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Oui. I know.” Tatianna cut him off and took a sip of tea. </p><p>Master Fu ran a hand through his goatee once again. “You have quite the mouth on you, young lady. Maybe I should drill the lessons of ‘respect your elders’ along with your guardian training.”</p><p>The whitette rolled her eyes and unmuted the TV. </p><p> “Breaking news!” The pair perked up. “Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearances of our two new superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, and the reemergence of Lapin Lisse, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital. Dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. C’est incroyable!” Nadja Chamack’s apprentice was on the verge of a total breakdown. Her short blonde hair was frazzled and had lost their curls. She threw her script into the air in a fit of panic. </p><p>“These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life?? Or will they be frozen in time forever?!” She began to froth at the mouth and run around the studio like a headless chicken. The apprentice ran out of frame but was chased down by a pair of large security guards.</p><p>The cameras in the studio were cut and the news program changed to live footage out in the field. Multiple stone golems were petrified throughout the city. Panic already seemed to be stirred up. </p><p>Plus, it didn’t help that the dark storm clouds rolled in once again for another wave of showers. The yellow eyes of the stone golems sliced through the dark setting as if characters from a horror movie. And in some way, they were horror movie characters come to life! </p><p>Tatianna winced when Master Fu slammed the teapot onto the tray. The saucers, plates, and China jumped at the impact.</p><p>“You didn’t catch the Akuma??”</p><p>The whitette’s eyes went wide. “No?? Was I supposed to??” She furrowed her brows and thought hard, “I mean there was a black butterfly I whipped before I left…” Realization seemed to dawn upon the teenager. “Merde! That butterfly thing is the akuma!” She rested her face into her palms.</p><p>“If an akuma hasn’t been properly defeated and cleansed, it can multiply. If the victim’s emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!”</p><p>”But I can't do anything to cleanse it! My powers don’t work remember?”</p><p>Fu shook his head. “Until you can strengthen your own cleansing tier with Binx, only Ladybug can purify an akuma.” </p><p>“That little polka dot twig?” Tatianna ran her hands down her face, “Merde  I really do have my work cut out for me.”</p><p>A bolt of lightning struck outside the flat. A clash of thunder followed after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Second Day Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The stone beings are scattered all over Paris, and for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement. Police have cordoned off the area.” Nadja Chamack had regained control of her studio after her apprentice lost her marbles on live camera and was escorted off the premises. </p><p>The news alert switched from Chamack to the Mayor of Paris. “We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves, but for now, we're not making much headway.” He stated. </p><p>Madame Chamack reappeared on the screen. “Paris is relying on our new guardian angels: Ladybug and Chat Noir, and our veteran hero: Lapin Lisse, to save us all. Our lives depend on them.”</p><p>“Our lives depend on them.” Those five words echoed throughout Marinette’s head as she stared frozen at the TV screen. </p><p>Those five words made her stomach feel like it was made of concrete and sink to her feet. </p><p>Those five words made her throat tighten and her palms to grow clammy. </p><p>Those five words - The ravenette choked when a heavy hand slammed onto her shoulder. Her dark gray eyes blinked out of their trance and turned to the large face of her father. </p><p>Monsieur Dupain-Cheng wrapped a burly arm around his petite daughter. “Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry, sweetie. We've got three superheroes looking out for Paris, and the best way of helping them is to show them that we're not scared, because we trust them.” He raised a fist in the air and scrunched his face in confidence and faith of their masked saviors. </p><p>Marinette felt that pit form again. “But what if Ladybug fails?” </p><p>Her father smiled and tightened his hold around her, “Then I’ll come and save you!” He lifted up a freshly baked baguette and held it like a sword. “Super Baker to the rescue!”</p><p>The Asian girl chuckled. She could always count on her father to lift up her spirits…She kissed his cheek. “Thanks, Super Dad!” </p><p>Marinette rushed upstairs into her room and began to gather her belongings for school. She slid her pink cross body purse across her chest but paused for a moment as she stared at her pale pink vanity in the corner of her room. </p><p>The Asian girl hesitated to open up the drawer where the black and red Chinese miraculous case laid inside. She contemplated what to do with the miraculous and the bug-mouse that inhabited the earrings. </p><p>The heavy pit began to form again in her stomach. She knew she couldn’t handle being “Paris’ newly beloved heroine: Ladybug”. Not when she had already screwed up and had Lapin Lisse to compete against. </p><p>No…she would stay as Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Daughter of French native Tom and Chinese descent Sabine Dupain-Cheng. The “halfer” daughter of the best bakers in Paris. </p><p>That’s all she ever was and that’s all she was content of being. </p><p>Marinette nodded and put the miraculous case into her purse. She wouldn’t keep the magic nor the bug-mouse, but she knew someone who would be the perfect candidate to cherish this magical gift. </p><p>The Asian girl approached her mirror for last looks before she left for school. She leaned in close to the mirror and played with her bangs, brushing the dark locks to the side. She glanced at the figure sitting on the chaise lounge behind her and - behind her?!</p><p>Marinette shrieked as she spun on her heel. But a gloved palm slapped over her mouth. </p><p>“Marinette?!” Monsieur Dupain-Cheng shouted from downstairs. His heavy footsteps began to climb up the ladder. </p><p>“Tell him you’re alright and that you saw a bug.” Marinette’s captor muttered into her ear. </p><p>The Asian girl had no choice but to obey. “S-Sorry, papa! I just saw a spider and it startled me! Don’t worry about it! I’m okay!”</p><p>Tom audibly exhaled. “You sure, honey? Do you need Super Baker to come and rescue you?”</p><p>“I-I’m fine! I-I believe Super Baker has some b-baked goods to save from burning in the oven!” Indeed the smell of burning bread began to waft through the loft. </p><p>“Oh, merde!” Monsieur Dupain-Cheng nearly fell down the ladder as he scrambled to get down and save his burning bread. The loaf was darker than necessary, but still looked and smelled delicious. Who cares if it had a little extra crunch than usual?</p><p>Marinette’s mouth was covered once again and she was dragged out of her room through the skylight above her bed. She wriggled in her captive’s arms once they reached her private balcony. The mystery person released the Asian girl. She spun on her heel, ready to attack her kidnapper only to freeze and gasp. </p><p>“L-Lapin Lisse…?”</p><p>“In the flesh. Don’t wear it out. Now come on. Suit up so we can stop Stoneheart for good.” Lapin Lisse cracked her neck and hopped onto the roof of the apartments. </p><p>Marinette couldn’t form a coherent sentence. </p><p>Lapin tilted her head. “What? Rabbit got your tongue?”</p><p>“I-I…h-how did-” “My friend’s the one who gave you the Ladybug earrings.” Marinette gripped the strap of her purse like a lifeline. Then, it struck her. She fumbled to unclasp her purse and handed Lapin the Chinese box as if the box itself had once belonged to Pandora.  </p><p>Lapin Lisse rose a brow in confusion. </p><p>Marinette answered her unasked question, “I don’t want it. I don’t deserve it. I’ve already messed up. Please give this back to your friend or use the earrings yourself.”</p><p>The whitette shook her head and sighed, “Newbies…” she rolled her eyes, “Look, cherie. My friend gave this to you because he saw something in you that could stop the akumas.” </p><p>“ ‘Akumas’?” </p><p>“The things that are causing people to transform into Stoneheart minions. The things that will continue to prey on people and cause them to transform into monsters - if we don’t stop them.”</p><p>Marinette jerked her eyes from the miraculous box and Lapin Lisse. </p><p>The whitette rested a hand on her hip. “Look I’m not fond of the idea of either having a new hero or having you as a hero.” The Asian girl deflated at the heroine’s words. Even Lapin Lisse didn’t like Ladybug. “But again, my friend saw something in you that will help stop the akuma. That will stop the further suffering of already broken people.” She handed the miraculous box to Marinette. </p><p>Marinette stared at the Chinese box for a long moment, but she shook her head. “No! I don’t want it! I-I can’t handle it! I-I’m already a failure! And I stutter and stumble and let that akuma thing go and continue to wreak havoc.” She raised her hands. “I can’t do it. I don’t want to.”</p><p>Lapin Lisse pursed her lips and crossed her arms. “Not even when I say that you’re the only one that can stop the akumas?”</p><p>“Why can’t you do it?! You’re a superheroine! And much more experienced than I could ever be!”</p><p>“My power doesn’t work. My miraculous has never faced akumas before and therefore never been exposed to this power. Only this - the Ladybug miraculous - can trump over any and every power.” She shoved the miraculous box into the Asian girl’s face. </p><p>But Marinette recoiled and smacked the box away, “I don’t want it!” She roared. The Chinese box slid across the balcony and through the thin metal railings. Marinette slipped past Lapin Lisse and climbed back down into her room. </p><p>“Tikki!” Lapin gasped and dove over the balcony railing to save the miraculous box. She cradled the black wood into her chest as she landed perfectly on her feet like a cat, startling a few pedestrians in the process. </p><p>Lapin Lisse stood to her full height and hissed when her knee joints cracked. She ignored the phones and video cameras pointed at her as she shook out her legs. “Superhero landings are always hard on the knees.” She muttered to herself, "Adieu~", she winked to the small crowd before bunny hopping away. </p><p>Marinette panted as she collapsed into Lycée François Dupont. She knew once she crossed the threshold of the school that she would be safe from Lapin Lisse. Her dark gray eyes scanned the courtyard and sighed in relief at her suspicions, there were too many people out on campus for the heroine to walk into. </p><p>But just to be safe, Marinette kept her head down and beelined straight towards the staircase that would lead her to her first class. </p><p>A hand grabbed the crook of her elbow and Marinette leaped like a cat in a bath. She squeezed her eyes tight and raised her hand to blindly karate chop the person. </p><p>“Woah! Woah! Chill out, girl!” </p><p>Marinette’s dark gray eyes flashed open in shock. Alya stood in front of her with wide amber eyes, her hands were raised in defense of the wild karate chop. The Asian abruptly brought her arm behind her head and scratched her neck in embarrassment. Then she tensed up and scanned her surroundings once again, her gray eyes were wide in paranoia. </p><p>“Are you ok, Marinette?”</p><p>The Asian girl remained silent as she gripped Alta’s wrist and dragged the girl into the locker room. She tried her best to act discreetly as she approached her locker, but in reality, she resembled a rusted robot that was in desperate need of oil on her joints. </p><p>“Marinette, what’s going on?” Alya sighed out as she readjusted her glasses. Her arms were crossed across her chest. </p><p>“La-” Marinette froze. She could trust blurt out that Lapin Lisse was stalking her! First off it was crazy and second, it would reveal her identity as Ladybug!</p><p>Wait - but why would she care if she confessed she was Ladybug? She doesn’t even want the name or power anyway! </p><p>“Lapi-” Marinette jumped a mile high once again when the locker behind her slammed open. The clash of metal echoed through the locker room. </p><p>Alya stepped around Marinette and smiled with a wave, “Bon matin, Tati!”</p><p>The whitette peeked past her locker door and hummed. “Bon matin.” Then she stood straighter as if an ice cube ran down her back as she narrowed her eyes at Alya. “ ‘Tati’?” She parroted. </p><p>Alya nodded with a grin. “Oui! A nickname since we’re all friends!” Tatianna was silent for a while before humming again. She returned her attention back to the interior of her locker. Alya rose a brow at the large plastic bag of apples Tatianna was placing in her locker. “Jeez, Tati. Did you buy out the entire fruit section?”</p><p>“Oui.” The whitette gave a short smile at the copper-haired girl as she slammed her locker shut. </p><p>Marinette jumped again at the noise. </p><p>“What’s up with her?” Tati leaned against her locker and nodded towards the Asian girl. Alya scratched her head. “I’m not too sure. She looks paler than usual.”</p><p>Like a robot, Marinette shifted to look at Tatianna. The whitette rose a brow. “A-Ah, Bon m-matin, Tati. L-Lovely day w-we’re having.”</p><p>The whitette rolled her eyes at the nickname, but then rose a brow. “Are you constipated?”</p><p>“N-No!”</p><p>“You…stubbed your toe? Bit your tongue?”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“Seen a ghost?” Tatianna asked again. </p><p>Marinette shook her head. </p><p>The whitette hummed for the third time with a small, slow nod. “You’re weird.” She noted and then walked out of the locker room. </p><p>Alya waved her hand in dismissal, “Ignore, Tati. She always seems so moody. So what’s up girl? What’s got you so spooked up?”</p><p>Even though Marinette licked her lips, her mouth still felt very dry. “I-I’m just nervous! About the stone things…around town!”</p><p>Alya nodded in understanding and wrapped an arm around her friend’s shoulders. “It’s ok to be scared. These stone things seem to be pretty dangerous and out of the authorities hands. But with Lapin, Chat Noir, and Ladybug protecting us we’ll be fine!” Alya led the Asian girl from the locker room and into the main courtyard. </p><p>“Oh! Speaking of…” Alya pulled out her phone and pulled up a website Marinette had never seen before. The background faded from pink to red and was filled with black polka dots. A silhouette of a girl with pigtails stood in the corner, a large red question mark was over the shadow's face. The only posts on the website were Alya describing the purpose of the website and a thumbnail of her being extremely awkward as her hero counterpart. </p><p>“This is the ‘Ladyblog’! Bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superheroes - but mainly Ladybug! How awesome is that?! And check out the number of views since I posted a video!”</p><p>Marinette ducked her head, “But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings…”</p><p>“She's gonna handle them,” Alya stated in assurance, “and besides she’s got the veteran Lapin Lisse and an equally newbie Chat Noir. Power comes through numbers.” Alya clenched her fist in confidence.</p><p>Marinette halted her walking to a halt, “But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?”</p><p>Alya smiled, “What are you talking about, girl? I get that your scared, but don't be! I promise! I've seen it with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true superheroine! Chat Noir is learning the ropes - but has good intentions. And Lapin Lisse is just amazing! They’re going to protect us all! I believe in them.” Alya patted her friend's shoulder in reassurance before walking off. </p><p>The Asian girl felt her chest light up in relief. She opened up her purse but froze when her slim fingers connected with gum wrappers and writing utensils. The cemented weight returned tenfold when she realized…she didn’t have the miraculous box! “Oh merde..." She stomped her foot in frustration.</p><p>“So you really don't remember anything?” The Asian girl dragged her eyes from the ground to the small group that was surrounding Ivan. </p><p>“You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!”</p><p>Kim clenched his fist, “You were seriously out to crush me, dude!”</p><p>“Oh, I'm sorry... I wasn't myself…” Ivan was genuinely sorry for the chaos he had caused. He truly didn’t know what had happened while he akumatized. He just felt numb…like he was floating on a glassy lake. No ripples, no waves, just floating in a vast of sheer, smooth nothingness. </p><p>The group turned to Chloé as she scoffed. “Once a monster, always a monster.” </p><p>“Ah, Chloé! Talking about yourself are we?” </p><p>“Richards,” The blonde seethed. her body hunched over and she glared at the whitette.  Tatianna turned to Ivan. “How’re you doing, Ivan?”</p><p>Ivan sighed in annoyance. “I-I don’t know, to be honest. I still don’t really know what happened.”</p><p>“You tried to crush me! That what happened!” Kim interjected. </p><p>“I wouldn’t play the victim just yet, Kim.” Heterochromic eyes stared at him over the brim of thick black frames. “Wasn’t you teasing him what led him to transform into an enormous stone, rage monster in the first place?”</p><p>Kim choked on his spit and took a step back as all eyes burned into his person. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“You took your own time to dig into his personal business and then use that to openly tease him about it. That’s what? Two strikes already?” She feigned concern. </p><p>Kim stuttered profusely before ultimately sprinting away. </p><p>Ivan had to swallow a smile. He stayed on the bench a couple of seconds more before choosing to escape the crowd of students and their obnoxious prodding about his akumatization. He slipped away into the locker room as the whitette kept the crowd distracted. </p><p>“Awww does Richards actually have a heart? I would’ve thought it was cold and dead.”</p><p>Tatianna turned to Chloé. “I applaud you for that. But I don’t want to copy you, Chloé! You’re the one with all the original fashion statements.”</p><p>Chloé smiled and whipped her blonde hair over her shoulder as she accepted - what she thought was a compliment. But when it finally sunk in what the whitette had stated, she stamped her foot and clenched her fists to her side like a child.  "Hey!”</p><p>“Hey, Chloé!”</p><p>The sound that came out of the blonde was nearly inhuman and could’ve shattered the lens’ of Tatianna’s glasses. Chloé charged at “Adrikins” like a bull, “Adrikins! You came!”</p><p>Tatianna’s eyes widened as they landed on Adrikins Agreste. He had a small smile and Tatianna was taken back to the days of being an apprentice with Emilié. </p><p>He looked just like her…</p><p>“Ah, you!” Tatianna was knocked from her stupor as Adrien pushed through the small crowd of students that recognized him and rushed up towards her. Chloé was at his heels. "Bonjour...again." His small smile was lopsided.</p><p>Tatianna couldn't help but find it to be awfully cute.</p><p>“Adrikins! Don’t talk to her! She might bite you and suck your blood!” She giggled. Adrien rose a brow in confusion. </p><p>Just like Chloé to shatter the mood of a budding friendship. “You suck the life out of everything, depressing ass bitch.” Tatianna rebutted as she spun on her heel and began to make the trek to class. </p><p>Adrien was flabbergasted at her choice of words. Especially to his childhood friend! </p><p>Perhaps he was glad he spilled her coffee…</p><p>“That was…rude.” He stated and watched the whitette climb the stairs to the second floor. Her head was hunched over her telephone. The blond couldn't help but feel a wave of disappointment sink into his stomach. After being corralled back to the manor by his guardians yesterday, his mind was still drawn to the white-haired girl that he had stumbled into on the stairs. He genuinely thought that they could be friends. But with how she just spoke to Chloé, those thoughts were fleeting. </p><p>“Omg! Right! She’s soooo mean to me, Adrikins!” She dove her head into his chest and began to weep loudly. Sabrina nodded furiously behind the blonde. "She really is rotten!" The redhead declared, her hands clenched together in front of her chest.</p><p>Adrien was definitely happy he spilled her coffee. </p><p>Those nearby who really knew Chloé rose a brow in disbelief and coughed insults behind their hands to their own friends and classmates. </p><p>Adrien’s brows furrowed in worry at her cries, then they furrowed in determination. No one was going to talk to his dear friend like that and get away with it! The promise of new coffee was completely thrown out the window!!</p><p>But first…</p><p>“Can you sign my forehead for me?!” </p><p>Autographs!</p><p>The blond internally sighed, but on the outside, he had a wide, pearly white smile. </p><p>_____________</p><p>Adrien’s hand was numb and prickling with pins and needles by the time he, Chloé, and Sabrina entered Mme Bustier's class. No matter how long he’s been in the modeling business, he’d never get used to signing autographs.  Wonder if I'll be able to take notes when class starts, he wondered to himself.</p><p>"I said I'm handling it!" Adrien's head whipped to the far corner of the second floor. </p><p>The rude white-haired girl from the courtyard paced back and forth across from him. She did a double-take when she noticed him staring at her with curious green eyes. She felt herself be sucked into those familiar green eyes, and she found herself in a daze. "Y-Yeah, I'm still here." She stammered to the person on the other end of the call. Adrien's green orbs hardened when she nodded in greeting at him, then he broke their eye contact and stepped into his classroom. </p><p>Tatianna's miss-matched colored eyes followed him as he entered into her class. Great, this semester just got a whole lot more interesting. "Of course I'm not going to give up. She's just very insistent and persistent and complicated." </p><p>Within the classroom, Adrien was tugged to the empty seat in the front row. “This is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me!” Chloé proclaimed as she gestured to the seat beside the quiet tan-skinned boy, resting lazily on the desktop. Adrien smiled and placed his messenger bag on the desk. “Thanks, Chloé.” He then turned to his new classmate and offered his hand in greeting. He smiled gently, “Hey, I-I’m Adrien.”</p><p>Nino rose a brow and didn’t move from his lax position. His cheek was resting against his knuckles, his other hand was clenched on the desktop. “You're friends with Chloé, then, huh?” He said before he placed his headphones over his cap. He began to scroll through his phone, “And she didn’t save you that seat. The person that sits here isn’t here yet.”</p><p>The blond turned to his friend for confirmation, but his green eyes widened when he caught his childhood friend and her redhead lackey placing a wad of chewed up bubblegum onto a seat. “Hey!” He jumped to his feet, “What's that all about?”</p><p>Chloé flipped her long, blonde hair over her shoulder. “The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all.”</p><p>“You think that's really necessary?”</p><p>Chloé patted his fluffy blond hair in pity and cooed at him, “Ah, you've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master.”</p><p>Adrien bit his lip, but nevertheless he pulled out a tissue from his bag and began to pick at the chewed gum. </p><p>"Hey! What’re you doing?!” </p><p>Everyone spun to the door at the newcomer. Marinette marched to the desk with Alya in tow. </p><p>Adrien jumped away from the bench and began to stumble over his words again, “Uhhh...I…” His cheeks burned ablaze again when Chloé and Sabrina began to laugh.</p><p>No one seemed to notice how Marinette’s cheeks whole face exploded into a bright red when she registered who the blonde boy was. The Asian girl resembled a tomato and began to stammer, “A-Agreste! Adri- Ummm, i-it’s ok. J-just a harmless prank. R-Right?” Marinette gently grasped the tissue from the blonde model and went to throw it away. </p><p>Adrien shook his head and waved his hands in front of him, “No, no! I wasn’t pranking you! I was just trying to take this off!”</p><p>Alya crossed her arms, her journalism senses tingling. “You’re Adrien Agreste correct? Son of fashion designer Gabriel Agreste?” Adrien nodded. The copper-haired girl scanned his form with judgmental amber eyes. She snickered in his face, “Daddy's boy, teen supermodel, AND you’re buddies with Chloé? Ha! Forget it." The blond model physically recoiled from the copper-haired girl from her open insult. Alya ignored him completely as she dragged her lovesick friend to their assigned seats. The Asian girl still couldn’t drag her eyes away from Adrien. </p><p>This...definitely was not going how Adrien had hoped. Maybe he was doomed for going against his father’s wishes and attending school?</p><p>First, with the rude white-haired girl he thought he could befriend reprimanded him about her spilled coffee and then was rude to his childhood friend. Nathalie and Gorilla would take the blame of his sneaking out. The whispered judgments and glares he got when Chloé hung off of his arm like a child would with their favorite toy. </p><p>The blond could feel his heart rate pick up as his classmates stared at him with unreadable, blinking eyes.  H-He was a model! He should be used to the many faces and eyes observing his every move...but why did now feel different?</p><p>Why did the room begin to feel like it was closing in on him??</p><p>Why-</p><p>"Damn, who died in here?" The blond spun around to look at the door again. </p><p>Tatianna readjusted her glasses as she walked into the classroom. Her Fjallraven Kanken Classic green backpack hung lazily off of one of her shoulders, a backpack charm of a brass rabbit with a small bell clipped underneath it hung from the strap.  Her right hand held onto the iPhone she was just using, while her left hand raised a bright red apple to her lips. The crunch of her teeth ripping into the skin of the fruit seemed to echo around the silent room.</p><p>"What? Cat got all of your tongues?" She asked as she entered the room. Her backpack charm jingled with each step. </p><p>"Hey, Tati. Where'd you go?" Alya asked.</p><p>"Phone call." The whitette answered simply as she approached the desk she and Nino were assigned to but rose a brow when Adrien scrambled to collect his bag from the desktop. </p><p>"S-Sorry, I thought this seat was empty." He apologized. He flushed under her bored gaze once again. Why was he so pink and flustered?? He should hate her guts for how she treats Chloé!</p><p>Tatianna took a bite of her apple and swallowed. "It's your first time at a public school, oui?" Adrien nodded, his satchel was clenched into his chest. His heart still pounded against his ribcage. "You can take the seat. I don't mind." She stepped around the blond model and began to climb the stairs to the back of the class. </p><p>"W-Wait! Are you sure? You were assigned this seat." He took a step up the stairs, ready to chase after the whitette and debate further. </p><p>Tatianna waved over her shoulder in dismissal as she placed her bag onto the tabletop of the very last desk of the class. "Don't argue with me, newbie, and just take the seat."</p><p>"W-Why are you being so nice?" He slapped his hand over his mouth as the question slipped out. </p><p>The white-haired girl rose a brow. The blond swallowed, "What you said to Chloé was mean..." </p><p>Chloé nodded with a loud hum. "You owe me an apology for how you treated me in front of my Adrikins!" </p><p>"I'll apologize to you when Hell freezes over." Tatianna shot back to the blonde but cut off Adrien when he opened his mouth to debate. "I'm not 'mean'. I reciprocate how Chloé treats me." She took a step down, "You may be new to school, but everyone knows the basic principles of respect." She took another step, "Respect is a two-way street. If you show it, you'll have it in return." She took another step down. Tatianna couldn't help but play with the theatrics - she could blame Alicia for that. "And if you believe Chloé's attitude is worth you being ostracized, then you should get new friends." </p><p>"How dare you! Adrikins has been my friend since childhood! Who are you to tell him what to do!" </p><p>"Who are you to tell him what to do? He's a human with independent thoughts. Are you afraid of what he decides?"</p><p>Chloé stammered. "Of course not! Because he won't leave me! Unlike your father..."</p><p>The class, minus the new kids of the semester, gasped loudly in shock. Rose nearly hacked on her lung from how hard she inhaled. Juleka patted her back.</p><p>Alya rose a brow at Marinette’s wide gray eyes. </p><p>Everyone knew Chloé was mean - but never had anyone thought she would hit below the belt so hard and maliciously. The mayor’s daughter had set a new record for herself. </p><p>Adrien simply glanced around the classroom with nervous eyes. He knew his childhood friend had said something completely wrong and unnecessary, but he didn’t know what it was or the overall extent of it. But judging about how quiet and gobsmacked the white-haired girl and the entire classroom had become, he knew his friend had royally fucked up.  Apparently the conversation of father's was a taboo subject for the white-haired girl and all who knew her.</p><p>He could feel how insanely tense the atmosphere had become and a dormant fear he thought he had buried far enough began to seep up from the depths of his conscious. He could feel the room heat up in temperature and the walls began to close in on him again. </p><p>His heart picked up again and he rubbed his clammy hands over his jeans. But even the feel of the rough fabric did little to bring him from his mind.  </p><p>Tatianna’s heterochromic eyes blinked in disbelief as she tried to swallow what had just come out of Chloé’s mouth. The whitette's jaw picked itself up from the ground and locked in an increasing wave of anger. Tatianna inhaled, counted to three, and then exhaled. Her breath was ragged, "Fuck off, Bourgeois." She grumbled and turned to ascend the stairs. She collapsed into her seat and ducked her gaze to the large window beside her. She already had so much on her plate, she couldn't afford nor try to bother with a snot-nosed brat.</p><p>But the blonde wasn't done yet, "Aww, does lil' Tati not have anything to say? How-" She froze when a hand clamped onto her shoulder. Chloé turned her head to meet Adrien's concerned face and terrified green eyes. "Please stop, Chloé."</p><p>"Oh! Of course, Adrikins!" She responded innocently as if she hadn't just dragged Tatianna through the dirty. </p><p>Kim whistled to relieve some of the tension in the room. "I didn't even go that far." He muttered. His mind drifting towards his own situation with big boy Ivan, who, at the moment, was missing from the classroom. </p><p>"Bon matin, students!" Thank god Mme Bustier had entered the classroom. The thin, red-haired woman didn't notice the grim atmosphere of her classroom. Her positive attitude not programmed to pick up such grim atmospheres. "Please take out your books and turn to page 32, while I get ready for attendance." </p><p>The class knocked out of their stupors and began to take out their tablets and notebooks. Of course, no without sharing tense glances at each other, the mayor's daughter, and the white-haired girl sitting in the back. What a great second day of school...</p><p>Adrien sighed and collapsed into the seat Tatianna had given him. He hand ran through his fluffy, blond hair in stress. The model's mind and heart were racing. He needed to ground himself, or else the heavy feeling would resurface and crash over him like a tidal wave. </p><p>He could feel the cool screen of his tablet. The slim wood of his number two pencil. He could hear pages flip and the clock ticking. </p><p>Adrien exhaled. </p><p>Maybe he shouldn't have come to school. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Heart of Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Agreste, Adrien.” Mme Bustier smiled at the blond boy. He smiled back at her, but she raised her brows at him in expectation. The tanned boy elbowed the blond, “You’re supposed to raise your hand and say ‘here’.”</p><p>“Oh...” The boy shot out of his chair with his arm raised high, “Here!” He proclaimed. Mme Bustier and the class giggled at his enthusiasm. </p><p>Tatianna huffed in amusement. She prodded Binx’s stomach with the end of her pencil, the rabbit kwami muffling his giggles and chuckles. Her little rabbit god always managed to cheer her up. </p><p>“Did you exchange your seats with each other, Miss Richards, Mr. Agreste?”</p><p>The whitette nodded, dragging her eyes from the rabbit kwami lounging in her backpack, “He just seemed so enthusiastic and ready to learn Mme Bustier. I couldn’t deny him sitting too far from all that education goodness.” She pinched her hands like the Italians do as she buttered up the professor. </p><p>Chloé rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut when she noticed the worried look Adrien threw over his shoulder. Her pink lips pursed in annoyance and she crossed her arms. </p><p>“Will you be okay in the back with your glasses?” Mademoiselle Bustier was truly a kind soul.</p><p>I’m perfectly fine, ma’am.” Catching up on her rest with naptimes, staring out the window wondering when her lover would return from war, sneakily eating snacks, bonding with her kwami...oh yes she was perfectly content with sitting in the back row. </p><p>Mme Bustier nodded and continued with roll call, but she halted once again when she noticed the glass of water on her desk began to ripple and vibrate. The class went silent when they noticed their containers of water begin to jump. Students began to mutter and whimper as the entire school shook once again as it did yesterday. The situation reminded movie lovers of the T-rex scene from Jurassic Park. </p><p>“W-What is that?”</p><p>“An earthquake?”</p><p>“A T-rex?” Nino, the Spielberg movie expert, asked. </p><p>Everyone - not just within the classroom, but the entire western part of the building - held their breath and tensed in their seats as thundering footsteps grew louder and closer. </p><p>After Stonehart rang in the new school year yesterday, the students and staff were anxious and paranoid about what monster life would throw at them next. And all they wanted was to get through the second day of classes! Was that just too hard to ask??</p><p>Tatianna and Binx turned to the large set of windows beside them. The girl opened her sweater and the rabbit flew into the fabric. She felt her legs tense under the desk, the muscles and joints ready to spring into action. </p><p>Tatianna furrowed her brows and pursed her lips. She had a sickening feeling she knew what was marching ominously towards the school...After all, she never caught the akuma and Master Fu had warned her what was to happen if the butterfly was failed to be purified.  </p><p>It was silent then suddenly-</p><p>SMASH</p><p>The students sitting closest to the window, near the front of the class, were blown away as the wooden framing and glass showered down. A large portion of the concrete wall had been demolished and standing in the center was Stoneheart!</p><p>“Dammit…” Tatianna hissed. That sickening feeling had proven to be true and she was definitely going to have her ass handed to her during tonight’s meeting. </p><p>The whitette elbowed past her classmates as she escaped the room. </p><p>Lycée François Dupont was in complete chaos. </p><p>Students rammed into one another and elbowed each other, either to press their faces against the window to view the stone golem within Bustier’s English class. Their phones and tablets were whipped out and recorded the monster inside. </p><p>While others fled away in a panic, scrambling down the metal staircases and into the schoolyard. </p><p>One student simply shook his head, “Nope,” picked up his satchel and quietly left the premises.</p><p>Teachers shouted directions and tried to calm the panicking students. But this was the first time they had to evacuate the school because of a monster...there’s wasn’t quite an escape drill to properly evacuate the students. </p><p>Tatianna took advantage of the chaos and slipped into a janitor’s closet. Luckily, no one was hiding inside. The whitette locked the door and pulled the long chain hanging from the light fixture above her. </p><p>The light was dim and weak, but with the gray sunlight peeking through the small window above the mops and broom rack, the lighting was just enough. </p><p>The whitette pulled open her sweater and her Kwmi flew out. </p><p>“What a way to send the second day of school, huh?”</p><p>“Tell me about it.” Tatianna rolled her eyes. She lifted her hand high in the air. “Binx, transform me!”</p><p>The rabbit kwami was sucked into the silver rabbit charm on her bracelet. With a flash of red glitter, the charm turned completely white; small carrot charms and silver spirals appeared from clouds of sparkles and hung off of the black leather cord.</p><p>Tatianna did a spin, her body became engulfed with black and pink sparkles and with a flash the base of her heroine outfit appeared. The skirt started long, and she spun again, the fabric became short.</p><p>Running her hands through her hair, the white locks shined bright like freshly fallen snow and grew twice in length. She rubbed the top of her head with the side of her fists, ensuing long white bunny ears to grow out of her head.</p><p>Then she dragged her fingers across her eyes where a black mask formed onto her peach-colored skin and a pair of white ruffle cuffed gloves formed.</p><p>Red cherry heels appeared as she stomped her feet, the red sparkles trailed up her legs and under her shirt creating her nylons. </p><p>Finally, she shook her hips to and fro, the red flare skirt swayed back and forth. A fluffy rabbit tail popped out from the skirt. </p><p>Striking a pose, she was now Lapin Lissie.</p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you doing this, Ivan?!” Mylène cried out. </p><p>“I’m not Ivan anymore, Mylène! I’m Stoneheart! Doing this so you and I can be together forever!” Stoneheart proclaimed but was interrupted by the rich, blonde girl hiding under her desk blubbering into her phone about how the stone monster had returned. </p><p>Stoneheart roars in anger and throws the desk away. He snatches up Chloé and with both of his chosen victims in hand, he hops out of the hole he made in the wall and stomps away. </p><p>“Come on!” Alya exclaims in excitement towards her Asian friend, “Let's follow him!”</p><p>Marinette's gray eyes widened and she shook her head, “Uh... Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide…”</p><p>“Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug in action!” Alya threw her hands up in frustration. </p><p>The Asian girl felt cold water rush down her back at the thought of Ladybug. Her original plan was to give Alya the miraculous earrings! But Lapin Lisse just had to interfere with the plan this morning didn’t she??</p><p>Now the rabbit heroine had the earrings - hopefully, she was putting them to good us. Much better use than Marinette probably would’ve done. </p><p>But the ravenette was adamant about her choice to stay here and hide. “Y-You and Ladybug will both be better off without me.”</p><p>Alya shrugged and said, “If you say so!” Before she was running out of the classroom and down the stairs to go after Stoneheart. </p><p>Marinette bit her lip. Yes, she was afraid, but the concern for her new friend trumped her fear and with all the strength she could muster she chased after her friend. “Wait! Alya!”</p><p>The Asian girl tried to catch her breath as she turned the corner that she saw Alya race behind. Boy, was she out of shape! She huffed, but then all breath left her body as she took in the scene before her. </p><p>All the stone golems reported in this morning’s news broadcast had come to life and were wreaking havoc on the city.</p><p>One of the stone golems hurled a car towards Alya. The copper-haired girl gasped and was frozen in fear. Chat Noir threw his baton towards the girl, the metal managing to extend and knock the car onto its side, pinning the young reporter to the wall rather than the car crash her entirely. </p><p>Then a stone golem snatched up Ladybug’s feline partner. “Let go, you rock-head!” He banged his fist against the stone golem.</p><p>Marinette’s gray eyes flashed from her kidnapped partner to her friend screaming for help behind the car. </p><p>“HELP!!”</p><p>Marinette’s heart is in her throat and she can barely catch a breath of fresh air. Why? Why was this all happening? She bowed her head and tugged on her twin tails in distraught as she slowly fell to her knees. If...if only she was stronger! If only she-</p><p>“There’s no use wallowing in self-pity when you can save her.” </p><p>Marinette’s gray eyes widened when cherry red heels stepped into her vision. Her dark gray eyes dragged up from the shoes, the black nylons to a red skirt, then a black vest, and up into blue and green eyes that pierced her soul. </p><p>“L-Lapin Lisse…”</p><p>The whitette Lapin Lisse rose a brow, “So...are you going to save her?” Lapin Lisse nodded towards Alya and slipped her hands into the pockets of her red skirt. In one pocket rested her green ribbon baton, and in the other was the small wooden Chinese box. </p><p>Marinette couldn’t believe how casual she was acting in such a dire situation - the third member of their heroic trio had just been catnapped and a young woman screamed for assistance as she was pinned behind a car.</p><p>“Are you going to save her?” Lapin Lisse repeated as she leaned down to stare into Marinette’s gray orbs. </p><p>The Asian girl bit her lip and ducked her head, her gaze drifted to the car trapping her friend. Marinette nodded mutely.  </p><p>“I need to hear you say it. That you’re ready for the responsibility of the Ladybug miraculous.”</p><p>The Asian swallowed. Her throat was dry as the Sahara and her nerves were shot from exhaustion. With all this excitement, running around, and the adrenaline rush...she was going to sleep well tonight.</p><p>“I...I don’t know. All this change is so sudden for me...But what I do know is that Alya is in danger and my classmates have been taken by Stoneheart...I...please let me save them. I can’t sit back and do nothing!” Her dark eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she stared into Lapin Lisse’s heterochromic eyes. </p><p>The rabbit hummed. She turned her head to the side and gazed into the distance for a moment before she pursed her lips and sighed. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I give you, the Ladybug miraculous.” She pulled out the red and black Chinese box from her skirt pocket and handed it to the kneeling Asian. </p><p>Marinette takes the wooden box with delicate hands and opens up the container. Tikki, the red and black spotted mouse-bug, was awoken from her slumber once again. A wide smile was on the kwami’s face as she faced her master once again. “I knew you'd come around!”</p><p>“Well, I’m still not sure about all this.” The Asian girl glanced at the rabbit heroine nervously.</p><p>Lapin Lisse huffed out of her nose and crossed her arms, “Even though you accepted the miraculous, we’ll call this a trial run.” </p><p>Tikki flitted up to the rabbit heroine and began to tug on her long fluffy ears like a scorned mother. “Can’t. You. Just. Be. Nice!” She tugged an ear at each word. Lapin Lisse winced and yelped at each pull. She swatted the ladybug kwami away from her ears, but the little goddess wasn’t done with the rabbit yet, “Be nice to her! She’s new to all this! Stop being so angsty!”</p><p>Lapin gasped, slightly appalled, “I’m not angsty! I just take my job seriously!”</p><p>“You need to learn to loosen up!” The kwami did a little spin in the air with her arms raised high. “You were much more tolerable before.” The kwami crossed her arms and stared pointedly at the rabbit heroine with narrowed blue eyes.</p><p>“Alright, alright, we get it - I’m angsty and need to get laid. Can you get transformed now, spots? We have a cat to get back.” She directed the second part to Marinette.</p><p>The Asian girl had been silent during the strange encounter between the veteran heroine of Paris and her kwami. Although she did snicker when Lapin Lisse had her ears tugged - some form of karma for being so blunt and rude, Marinette thought devilishly.</p><p>“R-Right! Tikki! Transform me!”</p><p>Marinette had disappeared into a cloud of pink sparkles and glitter. When she finished her transformation, she noticed Lapin Lisse had pulled the car away from Alya allowing the amateur reporter to escape. </p><p>The copped hair gasped when she realized it was her favorite superheroines that had helped her escape and were now standing a few feet away from her.</p><p>“You can't stay here. It's too dangerous.” Ladybug stated.</p><p>Lapin Lisse nodded in agreement and picked up Chat Noir’s baton with the tip of her shoe. The metal stick flipped in the air and she caught it flawlessly. Following the whitette’s lead, the ravenette leaped onto the building in front of them and rushed off to get their partner back and stop Stoneheart.</p><p>“Go, superheroines! Go!” Alya cheered.</p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>Lapin Lisse and Ladybug swung on their respective lines above the small crowd of stone golems.<br/>
“My ladies! BunBun!” Chat Noir cheered when he noticed the heroines’. Although considering his situation, he seemed to glow when the whitette flew over him. He had managed to wriggle his arm from his stone captor and he waved at the two. She nodded in greeting and threw his baton at him, “Extend it!” </p><p>The blond caught the staff and did as he was told, the stone golem released him and the cat landed on all fours on the ground. Then an orange ribbon wrapped around his calf and dragged him away from a stone golem that tried to stomp on him. Lapin pulled her ribbon and the cat hero was hanging upside down by his calf. Lapin Lisse stood on the top of a lamppost, while Ladybug was perched on the edge of a hanging flag pole behind her. “Chat Noir.” The whitette greeted.</p><p>Chat Noir’s eyes turned into bright green hearts, “BunBun, have I ever told you you turn my world upside down?” He winked at her.</p><p>“A jokester and a flirt....great.” She rolled her eyes. Who would’ve thought Adrien Agreste’s real personality was a mix of Christian’s and Daisuke’s - flirtatious and flamboyant. Here she thought he was prim, proper, and poised like Alicia, especially with how his father groomed him to become. But Lapin Lisse mentally smacked herself. Duh! No one is who they appear to be when they put on the mask. </p><p>“You’re comedic timing needs work, Chat Noir. We need to get out of here!” Ladybug piped up as she flew away first. Lapin Lisse, with Chat Noir in tow by her ribbon, flipped onto another lamp post when a stone golem smashed a car into the post she was perched on before. The green metal was dented and hung limply by electrical wires. </p><p>Then she bunny hopped onto a roof and untangled Chat from her ribbon. The blond flew in a spiral before he managed to land on his feet. He was dizzy for a moment before he quickly regained his bearings and chased after the heroines. </p><p>“Hey, aren't we going to take care of 'em?” The blond panted from behind the pair. </p><p>“Nope, we’re going after the big guy.” Lapin Lisse took charge of the group as Ladybug used her yo-yo to watch live footage of Stoneheart. </p><p>The ravenette nodded, “If we want to save Paris and the stone minions then we go to the source. That one!”</p><p>The masked trio landed amid the scrambling crowd composed of tourists and locals visiting the Palais de Chaillot. The crowd was already in an uproar in fear at the large stone golem hanging onto the edge of the Eiffel Tower. When the trio of masked heroes landed in the fray, they parted like the Red Sea and whipped out their devices. Lapin Lisse ignored the audience, Ladybug tired but silently caved into herself at the amount of attention she was receiving. And Chat Noir bathed in the attention, winking and posing in an absurd amount of poses for his new fan base. </p><p>Police officers were desperately wrangling the citizens and nosy reporters from the base of the Tower. </p><p>“Daddy!!” Chloé shrieked at the top of her lungs. </p><p>“I demand my daughter's safe return!” André, Paris’ airheaded mayor, exclaimed through a megaphone. </p><p>“You know what? With great pleasure!” Stoneheart chucked the spoiled, blonde brat towards the police barrier. Everyone gasped and shrieked, one woman happened to faint. </p><p>Lapin Lisse shot into action, using her Bunny Hop to travel across the gardens of the Trocadero. Her super-powered jumps launched her over the gazing statues into the shallow pools of the fountains, then onto the hood of a parked police car that made up a barricade on Avenue de New York. The Peugeot car shook when she landed on the metal and then leaped into the air again, her body collided with Chloé’s midair. Lapin’s fluffy ears twitched in pain and irritation at the high pitched scream that came out of Chloé’s mouth. The pair landed in a tuck and roll onto the asphalt. </p><p>Chloé’s blue eyes blinked up at her savior, “I didn’t promise anything.” She squeaked.</p><p>The rabbit furrowed her brows, “What?” She placed the mayor’s daughter onto her feet and the blonde didn’t hesitate to run and launch herself into her father’s burly arms. </p><p>Chat Noir and Ladybug flipped over the police and landed on both sides of Lapin. The blond puffed air out of his cheeks and pretending to be exhausted, even going as far as to lean against Lapin Lisse for support. “That was some jump work, BunBun. My thighs were screaming just watching you.” </p><p>Lapin Lisse leaned back on her right leg, her knee leg, her knee bent slightly. The muscles in her thigh flexed and tightened. She patted the stone-like muscles, “You wouldn’t have thunder thighs like me if it weren’t for a decade worth of Bunny Hops.” Ladybug couldn’t tell if her partner was proud or annoyed with the large, strong muscles that bulged through the black thigh-high stockings. </p><p>Marinette wouldn’t lie and say she wasn’t concerned if her legs were to strengthen up and no longer be able to fit into her pink skinny jeans. She could hear the seams of her pants ripping now! Ladybug frowned and shivered at the thought.</p><p>With Chat Noir, the blond’s mind was too busy swimming in the gutter to form a coherent thought. He would never admit it, but oh how he wished Lapin Lisse would crush him with those powerful thighs. Adrien felt the back of his neck burn in embarrassment and he gnawed on his cheek when he felt the front of his black silicone ensemble grow a little tighter than before.</p><p>‘Bad, Adrien! Bad! Now is not the time!’ He reprimanded himself.</p><p>But when a chilly breeze came off from the Seine and up, over the bridge and her red skirt just…</p><p>Who knew the son of the emotionless fashion mogul had a mild kink for heels and thigh highs...Plagg now knew and he will never let his master live it down.</p><p>All attention was drawn to the stone golem hanging onto the Eiffel Tower as he began to hack and cough. Some people believed he would hack out a lung but then became curious if the stone golem even could breathe or if he had lungs in the first place.</p><p>The people of Paris shrieked and gasped when a large cloud of purple butterflies erupted from Stoneheart’s throat. The golem groaned and then fainted onto the platform of the tower. </p><p>The heroes narrowed their eyes and grit their teeth as the swarm of akumas formed into a silhouette of a man’s face. </p><p>“People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth.”</p><p>Ladybug and Chat Noir tilted their heads. “Hawk Moth?” Lapin Lisse glared at the mass of akumas. So this was the man that had stolen the Butterfly miraculous, abused Nooroo into submission, and wanted to wreak havoc on Paris. The whitette already hated his guts and wanted to beat him to a pulp. </p><p>“Ladybug, Chat Noir, Lapin Lisse give me the ladybug earrings, the rabbit bracelet, and the cat ring now. And everything will go back to normal, the people have suffered enough because of you!”</p><p>Ladybug began to clap her hands as she stepped forward. “Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains.”</p><p>Lapin Lisse rested her elbow on Chat’s shoulder and rested her other hand on her hip. Her eyebrows rose in amusement and interest as the Asian girl stepped up against the villainous foe. </p><p>(Chat Noir at the moment felt like his soul had left his body and rose to Heaven) Lapin Lisse reached up and grabbed the end of his soul’s tail and yanked the spirit back into its body.</p><p>The Asian girl continued forward to the mass of butterflies, “Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous!” Then the polka dot heroine used her yo-yo to launch herself into the air and towards Hawk Moth, “Time to de-evilize!” She proclaimed and began to use her weapon to collect multiple akumas. Eventually, the image of the butterfly villain disappeared as the akumas dispersed and fled. </p><p>Lapin Lisse smirked when Ladybug landed on to the Eiffel Tower and turned to the city of Paris. The ravenette glowed with confidence and determination. “Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug, Lapin Lisse, and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!” She opened her yo-yo and the magnitude of akumas she had caught erupted from within, now glittering white and purified. The sudden eruption of magic blew everyone’s hair back. A news reporter lost his toupee and an older woman lost her curly wig. </p><p>Lapin Lisse didn’t flinch when the wave of white rushed over her and her long hair was thrown violently backward. Chat Noir nearly stumbled, if not for his grip on Lapin’s elbow. </p><p>Once the explosion died down and people regained their bearings, the citizens and tourists of Paris erupted in loud cheers and whistles. </p><p>The rabbit heroine released an amused puff of air from her nose, a defeated smile on her face. Okay, maybe having the Ladybug back in use was a wise choice. She’d let Master Fu win this time, but that didn’t mean she’s ready to become heroine besties with either Ladybug or Marinette. </p><p>Merde - she could feel him smirking through his TV screen at her. God, she was gonna hate tonight’s meeting.</p><p>“Help me!” </p><p>“Let’s not celebrate just yet!” Lapin Lisse announced and Bunny Hopped onto the Eiffel Tower, she did an aerial flip and land beside Ladybug. Chat Noir landed beside her on all fours, like the cat he was. </p><p>“You'll never take Mylène from me! Come to me, my stone beings!” Stoneheart got back onto his feet, now feeling much better after hacking up the butterflies and summoned his stone golem minions.</p><p>“We need to get his akuma.” Chat Noir stated. </p><p>Ladybug nodded, “We know where it is - in his clenched fist holding Mylène.”</p><p>The masked trio watched as Stoneheart began to climb up the side of the Eiffel Tower. Lapin Lisse couldn’t help but be reminded by the classic scene from the King Kong movie. </p><p>“That’s it!” Lapin snapped her fingers. </p><p>“What’s it?” Chat Noir asked.</p><p>“King Kong!”</p><p>Ladybug and Chat shared a confused look. </p><p>“Stoneheart is in love with her. Why separate them when we should bring them closer?”  Lapin Lisse stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She used her ribbon to swing up the metal beams of the tower to chase after Stoneheart. </p><p>“I think doing this for a decade is taking a toll on her.” Ladybug suggested with a small frown and a shrug. </p><p>Chat Noir pursed his lips. He didn’t appreciate the shade thrown at his favorite hero. The blond simply leaped up and began to climb as well. </p><p>“Oh come on, I couldn’t have been the only one to think that.” Ladybug muttered to herself. A growl beside her made her squeak in alarm. She turned to her right and a stone minion snarled at her through the beams of the tower. Ladybug yelped and threw up her yo-yo to catch onto a beam. She chased after her teammates in a panic.</p><p>Lapin Lisse landed on the top deck of the tower and looked up at Stoneheart. The stone golem and Mylène were halfway up the tower’s antenna - much like King Kong and his blonde beauty upon the Empire State building. </p><p>“Help! I’m scared of heights!” Mylène screamed at the top of her lungs. </p><p>“Everything's gonna be alright!” Ladybug shouted up to the girl before she turned to Lapin and asked in a hushed voice, “What the plan?”</p><p>“The plan? You're gonna use your power.” </p><p>“M-My power?” </p><p>Lapin rolled her eyes, “Yes. Your kwami should’ve debriefed you’re about it the last time.” </p><p>A lightbulb went off in her head, “O-Oh! Of course! Lucky charm!” Ladybug erupted in a shower of pink sparkles. When the cloud dissipated, in her hands was a folded up parachute designed to resemble a ladybug’s wings. </p><p>“A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?” Her gray eyes flit around the top of the tower for any clues. </p><p>Lapin Lisse took a moment to think before she nodded, “Ladybug, get to the top of the antenna and wait.” The Asian girl nodded and began to climb. </p><p>The whitette unfurled her ribbon and wrapped around the deck’s railing, she yanked on the end of the fabric for good measure. </p><p>“What do I do, BunBun?” Chat Noir asked. His faux cat ears perked high in anticipation. </p><p>Lapin hopped up onto the railing, “Get ready. I guess.” She responded over her shoulder to him, before she wrapped the end of her ribbon around her wrist and then jumped off the tower. </p><p>Chat Noir’s heart dropped down to his stomach as he watched his childhood crush disappear from his view. The air in his lungs left him when he collided with the thin railing, his clawed hands gripped the metal in fear. His instincts screamed at him to jump after her, but his muscles froze when he watched the whitette swing around Stoneheart like Tarzan. </p><p>The rabbit heroine swung back and forth to gain momentum before she raised her leg out to her chest. Like an ape woman, she swung back towards the fist that was grasping Mylène and when she felt her cherry red heels collide with the stone she pushed off with all of her might, like push nearly propelled her to wrap around the tower. </p><p>Due to the force of her launch, she managed to push Stoneheart’s hand and Mylène’s lips touched the stone golem! </p><p>In shock, Stoneheart dropped Mylène. The multicolored haired teen screamed as she felt herself plummet down the tower.</p><p>But instead of hard cement, she landed in a soft, but sturdy chest. Lapin Lisse wrapped an arm around the girl and shouted up, “Kitty! The akuma!” The whitette spun around towards the purple paper ball and kicked it with the tip of her shoe. </p><p>“Cataclysm!” The ball launched back into the air and landed within Chat Noir’s glowing palm. The paper dude regraded and a black butterfly was revealed. </p><p>Lapin Lisse used all the strength in her abdomen to swing her and Mylène back up to the top deck. The large girl clung onto the whitette like a baby koala bear as the heroine flipped over the railing and landed in a crouch. </p><p>Ladybug fist pumped and unlatched her yo-yo, “No more evil-doing - What?” The heroes watched as black smoke covered Stoneheart, and evaporated to reveal Ivan. </p><p>The burly boy’s grip couldn’t stand a chance and he was sent falling. “Spots! The parachute!” Lapin commanded. </p><p>The Asian nodded as leaped off the antenna. She swan dove towards Ivan and one she had the boy in her grasp she turned in the air and released her yo-yo. The weapon launched itself higher than the tower and caught the akuma in mid-air. Once the butterfly was captured, Ladybug pulled the cord to her parachute and it opened. </p><p>Once the spotted heroine landed on the ground below, Chat Noir couldn’t help himself but launch towards Lapin and engulf her in his arms. The whitette gasped when strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the deck. He spun in a celebratory circle with her in his arms.</p><p>Lapin Lisse squirmed in his hold, ironically like a cat and a bath, and tried to push him away with a hand to his face. "Put me down!" She grunted, his bicep digging into her stomach. The whitette managed to use her weight to escape his hold. She flipped over his shoulder and tumbled away from the blond hero. "What was that for?!" She climbed onto her feet.</p><p>Chat Noir blinked, "I was worried. When you jumped off the tower, my heart nearly leaped out of my chest!"</p><p>The rabbit heroine stared at him as if he had grown a third eye. Then her mix-matched eyes blinked down at the ground to avoid his bright green ones. "Umm...my bad?" She sounded genuinely confused and uncertain. It had been a long time since someone was concerned - No. It had been a long time since those identical bright green eyes stared down at her with worry. She felt herself revert to the young child she once was and shied away from the Graham de Vanily's signature eye color. "Sorry..."</p><p>Adrien felt his eyes grow soft and the tension in his face melted away as he stared down at his childhood crush. There was a part of him that felt like he had chipped away a piece from her hard exterior and her heart of stone. he couldn't help the smirk that wormed onto his face, "Oh? Is Paris' veteran hero going soft?"</p><p>Lapin Lisse erupted into an angry flush. Chat didn't know what hit him until he found himself slammed into the ground with the air knocked out of his lungs. The rabbit heroine had gripped his wrist and thrown him over her shoulder in a judo throw. Lapin stared down at the blond with a sneer and her heterochromic eyes glittered with mirth. "I am not soft." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and marched towards Mylène. The large girl was leaning against the railing in order to regain her bearings - she swore all the flipping and swinging around at 250 meters high had given her vertigo. </p><p>Chat Noir rolled over to his side and rested his head on his hand.  "She looks soft." He muttered to himself as his eyes trailed her body. From the plump cheeks, her voluptuous bosom, and her toned derriere hidden under a red flare skirt, Adrien couldn't help but return to that dirty place his teenaged mind had conjured up before. He imagined she was the perfect cuddler. </p><p>“Look!” Mylène pointed out over the railing. Streaks of pink glitter and ladybugs soared across the city, repairing everything that was damaged and returning everything to the way it was. </p><p>Chat Noir leaped back to his feet, now normal - well, as normal as he could be - and stared out at the view. “Whoa. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?”</p><p>Lapin Lisse nodded as she took in the sheer raw power that was the Ladybug miraculous. “It’s amazing.” Never had she seen it so close and in person. The masters have told her the stories, but watching the magic with her own two eyes was simply, “…Miraculous.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Below Freezing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continuation of Episode: "Climatika"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All she wanted was recognition, fame, and victory. Victory for the France24 competition for the channel's newest weather girl. Was that so hard to ask? To Aurora it was. But how could this be?! She thought to herself. Aurore had the lovable personality, the award-winning smile, the extensive knowledge of Climatology, the passion for such a unique profession - that's literally what she was going to school for! She even had the perfect soft-core aesthetic! Why else would she carry parasols that matched her wardrobe?? Her name is even Aurore Beauréal! A play on Aurora Borealis????</p><p>So WHY did she not win?!</p><p>"Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!" </p><p>Aurore's blue eyes glittered in anger. It was all that stupid Mireille's fault! She would have won the France24 competition if it wasn't for the other girl. The one who smiles widely as the audience cheered for her on the large flat screen in front of Aurore. </p><p>"Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!" The words of that nasty host keep repeating in her head. No matter how much she tries to ignore the words and turn her attention to something else, they keep penetrating her psyche. She was near accepting her loss to Mireille when she heard the results but then that fucking host just had to rub salt in the wound! What a bastard! </p><p>Rage flared within her and she had to keep herself from snapping her parasol in half. No, she'd do that when there were no cameras or eyes of pity following her. For now, Aurore would keep a small, sad smile on her face as she waited for the elevator to reach her floor. The metal doors slid open with an annoyingly cheerful DING and the blonde stepped inside. As soon as the doors clicked shut and began to descend did she unleash her anger. She kicked the metal wall with her Mary Janes; She dented the metal but also smacked her toes. In outrage and pain, she gripped her frilly pink parasol and snapped it over her knee. The wood stick broke in half. </p><p>Aurore panted as she seethed. Her blue eyes were wide and crazy. </p><p>"Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!"</p><p>She screamed. Aurore stumbled to the back of the elevator and collapsed on her knees. Her hands, still gripping the pieces of her parasol, rose to her face as she began to weep. Unashamed, she began to bawl like a baby that had its favorite toy taken from them. In a way though, she was that child and her favorite toy was the chance of being France24 new weather girl. Oh so rudely snatched away from her by that Mireille girl and that dick of a host. </p><p>Unbeknownst to the blonde, a purple butterfly with lavender smoke erupting from its fluttering wings squeezed itself through the crack of the elevator doors and landed on the handle of the broken parasol. Aurore felt herself calm dramatically and her breathing returned to normal. </p><p>“You should have won…” A voice echoed in her head. </p><p>“I should have won.” She repeated. Aurore felt her mind grow blank. She couldn’t think of anything else but what the voice in her head was saying. Her vision went in and out of focus, all she could do was stare at the space in front of her. </p><p>“But the other girl won...and you didn’t.” </p><p>“I didn’t win… but I should have won.” It was strange. It was as if she had just snapped and couldn’t feel anything. Like she was weightless in a vast ocean, only allowing the push and pull of the tides to rock her. But this was not as soothing as the gentle ocean waves were. Rather, she felt like a marionette who had its strings violently butchered. </p><p>(She didn’t know what to feel. What to say. What to think...She was helpless.)</p><p>Aurore dragged her eyes to the broken handle in her left hand. She stared at the pretty butterfly with violet wings resting on the wood piece. “It should have been me…”</p><p>“Yes...it should have been. But I can make your greatest desire come true.” Aurore was too dumb to form a response. “My name is Hawkmoth and I will grant you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. You can take revenge on the girl who stole your spot and on the host who so rudely demeaned you...I can make all of this come true and so much more...In return all I ask is for Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Lapin Lisse’s miraculous’. Can you do that for me? My weather girl.”</p><p>All air escaped her lungs. The butterfly melted like an ice cube and coated the parasol handle in lilac-colored smoke. All Aurore could do was watch with blank blue eyes as the smoke crept up her hand, then her arm, then her shoulder, the back of her neck, and then under her chin. Then all she saw was darkness. </p><p>“Wake up, my weather girl~” </p><p>“I’m here, Hawkmoth...and I want my victory.” </p><p>Aurore - no. Climatika opened her purple-gray eyes and stared at her distorted reflection in the elevator doors. Her baby pink, button-down, square neck dress and under blouse had transformed into a fitted purple two-piece dress with puff sleeves and a bouncy hoop skirt. Her matching baby pink beret had disappeared and her hair was no longer in long blonde braids, her long locks were now large purple pigtails with periwinkle streaks. Her frilly socks and Mary Janes had transformed into calf-high white boots with purple accents and little lightning bolts to accent. </p><p>Climatika gripped her newly repaired parasol - the pink lace and cream-colored wood were gone, now in her hand was a sleek purple gradient with a sturdy black handle. She twirled the new parasol and slammed the head on the floor of the elevator. The metal box slowed to a stop as thick slabs of ice froze over the gears. Weather powers...oh yes, she can definitely work with this. </p><p>She conjured a large gust of wind and blew down the doors of the elevator. The metal doors crunched and banged as they bounced down the hallway. There were people on the floor who screamed and cowered from the new threat...and there were those few that couldn’t duck in time for the large piece of heavy metal aiming for them. </p><p>Oops.</p><p>“I will get you your miraculous’ Hawk Moth if you get me my revenge.”</p><p>“Of course, my darling weather girl~”</p><p>Climatika grinned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tatianna had no idea how this all happened. </p><p>But here she was...stuck...helping Marinette and Alya babysit. </p><p>There were many possible reasons as to how she was roped in:</p><p>This was all Tatianna’s doing to further understand Marinette and establish a better relationship both in and out of the mask.<br/>Plus the lecture she had received from Matthias had lit a fire under her. <br/>Alya restricted her from leaving. <br/>Her excuse was to further understand the workings of Lycée François Dupont, Paris, and the history of Lapin Lisse.  <br/>Manon flocked towards the girl with stars in her eyes as she compared Tatianna to Lapin Lisse.<br/>Tatianna felt the back of her neck burn when she was asked why she has white hair like the famed Parisian heroine. It was a valid question. One that ensued Alya, Marinette, and Manon to stare at her as they waited for her answer. </p><p>Even with the cold temperatures and frigid winds, the whitette felt sweat collect under her shirt. She cleared her throat - she’d blame the cold weather affecting her vocal cords, “It’s this old trend in Paris to dye your hair like Lapin Lisse. There wasn’t merchandise being sold when she first came around, so people did the next best thing they could do: physically support her. Some people still do the dying thing, but I suspect there’s going to more people dying their hair since Lapin came back. People may even begin to wear their hair in pigtails because of Ladybug.” She shrugged at the prediction. </p><p>The trio accepted her answer. It made sense, Alya had begun to notice many people on the street with white hair. (She accidentally swarmed a poor young woman whom she thought was Lapin Lisse from behind due to her long white hair.) Marinette nodded in thought, she began to notice her signature hairstyle was gaining more popularity. Manon already had the pigtails, now she wanted to dye her hair white - Alya and Marinette immediately shot down the idea. </p><p>“Your mother would be very mad at me if she came to pick you up and you had white hair,” Marinette stated. “Maybe when you’re older and have your parent’s permission?” </p><p>Manon pouted but perked up when she saw someone selling merchandise with Mireille Caquet’s face on the products. “Marinette! I want a Mireille balloon!” She tugged on the Asian girl’s jacket. Marinette sighed with a small smile, a small puff of condensation curled from her mouth. </p><p>Tatianna saw the puff of air and pulled her jacket tighter. Shit, it was cold. Was it this cold earlier? She could feel Binx begin to tremble against her chest as he sought shelter in the breast pocket of her shirt, desperate to feel her body warmth. She felt bad if she knew the temperature would drop so suddenly she would’ve brought his winter apparel (the knitted scarf and beanie). But the weather app on her phone had reported cloudy skies with a peeking sun and tolerable temperatures, she believed there was no reason to bring  Binx’s apparel. </p><p>A cracking sound came from her right. Tatianna turned and her eyebrows raised. One of the low-hanging branches was beginning to frost over, the dark gray of the bark became a snow-white color. Her heterochromic eyes trailed to the top of the tree, watching as the frost climbed up and covered the entire tree. Even the leaves were frozen still. “What the heck?” Alya asked. She too had witnessed the anomaly. </p><p>Manon shattered their stupor. “Marinette! I want a Mireille balloon! Now!” </p><p>“Umm sorry, Manon, but no balloons today. Let’s go and get ourselves a cup of hot cocoa to warm us up?”</p><p>“No!” The little brat stomped her foot and puffed her cheeks. “I want a Mireille balloon! She’s who I voted for!”</p><p>“You voted for her?!”  A voice screeched. The quartet gasped and whipped around. Floating a few feet above them was a crazy girl with purple hair and an umbrella. “You voted for that bitch?!” She raised her umbrella high and the tip began to spark and crackle with purple lightning. “You’ll pay for that! With your lives!” She cackled madly and brought the lightning down on the quartet. </p><p>“Watch out!” Tatianna pushed Marinette out of the way. Alya quickly scooped up Manon and fell to the other side of the lightning strike. A line of ash and smoke separated the two pairs. Climatika kept her eyes on the small girl and raised her parasol again. “Manon! Alya!” Marinette shrieked, but Tatianna kept her from moving to the other pair. The Asian turned to the akumatized girl. “H-Hey! I voted for her too!” Marinette exclaimed. It was a lie, but she had to protect her ward and friend! It worked as Climatika halted in summoning another lightning strike and turned her murderous gaze to the whitette and Asian. </p><p>“Oh, shit.” Tatianna gasped as she scrambled to her feet and pulled Marinette up with her. “Run, Alya!” The whiette shouted over her shoulder as she and Marinette began to run in the opposite direction. Climatika growled and rushed after the girls.  </p><p>“Marinette!” Manon cried out with her small arms reached out towards her babysitter. “They’ll be okay, Manon.” Alya tried to soothe the hysterical child. “Let’s go find somewhere safe to hide, okay?” The small girl whimpered but nodded. The spectacled girl picked up Manon and cradled her to her chest as she began to run away. </p><p>Yeah...Marinette and Tatianna will be safe...Right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tatianna! What’re we doing?! I have to get back to Manon! Oh, she must be so scared!!” Marinette began to grow hysterical. Her gray eyes were wide in fear and her mind going a mile a minute. At this point, Tatianna was dragging a shell of the Asian girl. Marinette’s mind was far too occupied to do a basic thing...such as running for your life. </p><p>Tatianna ducked to the left as a shard of ice flew past her and impaled the ground. Ice began to crackle and crawl from the impact zone. The whiette and Asian girl jumped over the ice puddle and kept running. She felt like she was in a video game with all this ducking, dodging, and jumping nonsense. This was not how the whitette wanted to spend her day off!</p><p>“Marinette, snap out of it! Manon is safe, but we’re not! We need a place to transform.” </p><p>“T-T-T-Transform???” Marinette came back to the mortal world and exploded in a nervous blush, her pale skin turning a bright red. “I don’t- don’t know what you’re talking about!”</p><p>This also wasn’t how Tatianna wanted the reveal to happen, but here we fucking are! </p><p>“Hey Ice Queen, what’s with all the terrorizing? Why don’t you pick on someone your own temperature?” Tatianna and Marinette turned to the side at the new voice. Chat Noir was perched perfectly on a light post, his green flickering from his fleeing classmates to the akumatized teen chasing after them.</p><p>(Adrien felt awful at the thought but he couldn’t help but think this was well-served karma for Tatianna Richards for how she turned his already grueling photoshoot even more unbearable - not a very hero mentality, but he wanted to feel petty.)</p><p>Climatika took the bait. Thank the kwamis’. She halted her chase and turned to the smirking cat hero.  “My name is not Ice Queen! It’s Climatika!” </p><p>Chat Noir clicked his tongue and began to check out his extended nails. “Listen, I’m feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we’ll call it quits, ‘kay?”</p><p>Climatika glared at him and opened her parasol, creating a large gust of wind. The blast picked Chat Noir up like a rag doll and sent him flying through the tree branches and threw him out of the park. He rolled across the hoods of cars before landing roughly in the street. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tatianna let go of Marinette’s wrist as they sought out shelter under the vine-covered arbors with square columns. They panted and tried to regain their breath. Marinette was leaning against a pillar for support. She was the first to recover and pointed an accusing finger at the whitette. “What did you mean by transform?! How do you know?! I-I mean-! I have no idea what you're talking about!” She began to grow hysterical again, muttering to herself and trying (pathetically) to convince Tatianna she was “innocent with no secrets to hide.”</p><p>Tatianna sighed and shook her head, her chest still rising and falling. She remembered Matthias’s words and resisted the urge to smack Marinette back into consciousness. Instead, she snapped her fingers in the Asian girl’s face; Gray eyes blinked and returned to their normal size, but she was still tugging at her pigtails. </p><p>An explosion crackle of lightning in the distance made Tatianna remember the situation at hand. She ignored the blabbering Asian girl as she opened her coat and acknowledged her kwami. Poor Binx was still shivering from the drastic temperature change. He stared up at her with apologetic heterochromic eyes. Her matching pair grew worried. “Oh, Binxie...are you okay?”</p><p>“Hey! Don’t ignore me!” Marinette screeched from behind. She was still ignored.</p><p>The rabbit tried to stop the shivers, but his fluff ears kept twitching and his paws were still wrapped around his body. “I-I’m fine, T-Tati...Just a little chilly...Are we going to transform?” </p><p>“...”</p><p>“Hey...what’s happening?” Marinette peeked over Tatianna’s other shoulder and gasped. A rabbit kwami was huddled between Tatiana’s palm and her chest. “What is that? A kwami?? Why do you have a kwami?! I mean- What's a kwami??”</p><p>“Is Binx okay?”</p><p>“TIKKI!!!” Marinette nearly ripped her twin tails out. Her kwami had zipped out of her cross-body bag and landed on Tatianna’s shoulder to stare down at her rabbit companion with concerned blue-bell eyes. </p><p>“It's too cold for him...” Tatianna answered softly. She went to place a soothing finger across Binx’s head, but he shied away from her cold appendage. She recoiled her hand and left him to huddle into her chest. Tatianna bit her lip. She had to call it as it was. As much as she hated to say it and how it was a large bow to her ego...She couldn’t lie to herself. </p><p>The rabbit god was in no shape to transform and she was not going to force her kwami to use magic in such a weak condition. Binx was compromised.</p><p>Meaning Lapin Lisse wouldn't be making an appearance and save Paris. </p><p>Tatianna looked from her kwami to Tikki to Marinette then back to Binx. She sighed, “We’re grounded. Marinette, it’s up to you and Chat Noir to save Paris.”</p><p>“Tati…!” Binx tried to argue but he began to erupt in a fit of coughs. </p><p>The Asian girl grew flustered for what seemed like the millionth time today. “Wha-What are you talking about? What do you mean grounded? How do you know about me-”</p><p>“Because I’m Lapin Lisse!” Tatianna proclaimed. Marinette was stupefied and began to gape like a fish. But like before, she erupted into another fit. </p><p>“You?! There’s no way! I mean I don’t know what you’re talking about! There’s no way that you're her! You're so mean and Lapin Lisse is like...an angel or something! But then...You-You broke into my room! You awful, awful person! Invasion of privacy! You made me train all last night! Do you know how sore I am from all your stupid exercises?! I had to have four- four shots of espresso today! You’re crazy! I-” Marinette was experiencing all sorts of emotions and had no filter with what was pouring out of her mouth. </p><p>The whitette didn’t have time for this! Binx needed help and Marinette was keeping her from getting him that help! “Look! You can yell at me and scream at me all you want but you’re going to have to do it later! I’ll even send you my address! But right now, Paris needs your help.” She pointed through the arbor columns and over the treetops, where a large tornado was forming and began to suck up everything in its path. </p><p>Marinette stared at the weather phenomenon occurring in the city in awe and fear.</p><p>“Good thing I made you do those 'stupid exercises' last night, huh?" The Asian girl turned to the whitette, who was taking steps backward to turn and run. A cocky smirk was on her face. “Good luck, spots,” Tatianna called her by Lapin Lisse’s nickname - only fortifying her claim that she was Paris’ veteran heroine and successfully pissing off the Asian girl. </p><p>“Hey! My name’s not-!” Tatianna had already turned the corner and was out of sight. Marinette growled and stomped her foot childishly. Tikki rolled her eyes at her mistress, but her large blue-bell eyes were sparkled with worry and concern for her ill comrade. “We’ve got transform, Marinette! Paris needs us!”  </p><p>The Asian girl nodded with a huff out of her nose. She was like a raging bull ready to charge - kudos to the smug whitette that she calls a friend, classmate, and now hero partner. Marinette didn’t know that much about the secretive and icy whitette - but she was going to get her answers!</p><p>“Tikki! Spots on!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He’s going to be ok, right?” Tatianna asked in a quiet voice. She sat on her hands and knees as she loomed over her kwami. Master Fu was also bent over the rabbit god with a special amber-colored concoction in an infant’s medicine dispenser in his hand. The syringe was better for administering the medicine rather than trying to pour a small teacup into Binx’s mouth.</p><p>“Of course he will be, Tati. He’s just experiencing a simple cold. His immune system couldn’t take the drastic decrease in temperature and he went into a slight shock.” The pair dragged their eyes to the bay windows. It was hard to see out the windows with the crawling frost and the thick snowstorm raging outside. Snow, hail, lightning raged in the streets. </p><p>Within the hour the weather had gotten worse. Tatianna thanked her lucky stars that she made it to Master Fu’s home before the blizzard shut down all transportation. </p><p>“It was a wise decision to not transform and bring him here.” Wayzz consoled as he sat on the whitette’s shoulder. </p><p>After administering the medicine, Fu pulled a doll-sized comforter over the rabbit god. Now all they could do was wait. The pink flush on Binx’s cheeks and forehead had disappeared, his shivering dropped tremendously, but his ears still twitched, and his breathing had returned to normal. </p><p>“Good...I...I was so scared that I couldn’t get here in time.” Tatianna didn’t dare take her eyes away from her kwami. She felt her face grow warm and her eyes glossed over. </p><p>Wayzz flit over to the young mistress and rested a paw onto her head. “This isn’t your fault, Tati.” </p><p>“I can’t help but feel like a part of it is though!” She exclaimed. Her eyes were shut tightly and she ducked her head. Her fists clenched tightly. </p><p>The whitette knew better than this…There was no way she would’ve none that the weather was to drop to below freezing and that blizzards and tornadoes were to appear. She knew none of it was her fault and that this was all the Akuma's doing - No. Hawkmoth’s doing. </p><p>But…still…why didn’t she grab Binx’s beanie or scarf or anything?! </p><p>Tatianna gasped lightly and returned to a somewhat normal state when a calloused hand rested on one of her clenched fists. </p><p>“Be rid of those negative emotions and thoughts, Tatianna. Hawkmoth is still at large.” Master Fu stated in all seriousness. The wrinkles on his face more prominent and his gray eyes burned into her mismatched pair. </p><p>The whiette nodded obediently. But before she could shut her emotions back into a lockbox and throw away the key like usual, the elder's face grew soft. His gray eyes went from a dark, stormy color to a comforting silver. “Besides, I can’t make my apple slices into cute little rabbits as you do. I always cut them into…goats or something like that!” </p><p>A wet chuckle escaped Tatianna’s lips. She sniffled and nodded. Taking off her glasses and wipes away the fog and the moisture that built upon her lens’. She kept nodding - in gratitude, of course. She couldn’t quite find her words yet. </p><p>It’s been a while since Tatianna allowed her emotions to get the best of her. The first time was almost five years ago when her father left. The second time was when Emilie was laid to rest two and half years ago. And the third time was two years ago when the person she thought she could trust had also betrayed her. This Binx mishap might as well be the fourth - and hopefully final - incident. </p><p>“T…Tati…?” A quiet voice broke the silence. “Are you crying?” Binx blinked lazily as he stared up at his mistress with heavy eyelids. The poor rabbit god was still so exhausted. </p><p>Tatianna let a watery smile grow on her face as she turned down to her kwami. “I was just really, really worried about you, Binxie.” She was careful in her movement as she brushed her finger along his warm cheek and combed along his long ears. </p><p>Binx melted at the touch. He wiggled deeper into his blanket, burrowing himself like a proper rabbit, and began to snore lightly.  </p><p>Tatianna smiled angelically down at her kwami, before she controlled her face and narrowed her eyes at Fu and Wayzz. Both master and kwami had watched the sweet moment with watery eyes. Wayzz even went as far as to dab his face with a doll’s handkerchief and blew his nose into the fabric.  </p><p>“How sweet~ Mistress Tatianna is so angelic!” Wayzz blubbered. </p><p>“You’re going to be such a great Guardian one day, Tatianna~” Fu clasped his hands and stared at her with literally stars in his gray eyes. </p><p>“Oh shove off, you old saps!” Tatianna bared her teeth at the ancient beings in front of her. “Forget what you just saw!”</p><p>Master Fu and Wayzz began to tease the whitette and continued to dawn over her motherly traits. Tatianna continued to defend herself and prove her tough exterior. She wasn’t soft like a bunny! How could she be?! Not when she was the Founding Father of the IML! No siree! She wasn’t soft! </p><p>All three of them did not notice how the gray storm clouds broke instantly outside nor how the frost began to melt on the window panes. </p><p>Climatika was defeated, kudos to Ladybug and Chat Noir. </p><p>Tatianna’s phone began to ring. The merry tune pierced through the comfortable silence of the studio; Binx’s ears twitched at the ringing. Tati quickly dove for the device and answered it without checking the caller ID, desperate to stop the loud noise. </p><p>“Bonjour-”</p><p>“ARE YOU GOING TO SEND ME THE ADDRESS OR NOT?! I STILL NEED TO WHOOP YOUR ASS!”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Tatianna pulled the phone from her ear and checked the ID. It was a number not yet registered in her phone. “Who is this?”</p><p>“MAR-err-LADYBUG! You told me you would send your location so we can discuss things.”</p><p>“Is that my BunBun on the phone?? Bonjour, ma belle~”</p><p>“Chat Noir is with you?!” </p><p>Chat Noir’s voice was louder now. Most likely due to the fact that he plucked Ladybug’s device from her hands and hijacked the conversation. “Oui, ma Cherie! We defeated the akuma! Now, what’s this about an address? Will I finally see where ma femme burrows?” The whitette face fell into a deadpan look. She could see him waggle his eyebrows at his stupid animal-related joke. </p><p>A beat passed. Chat Noir began to grow nervous at the lack of noise on the other end of the call. “M-ma cherie…?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The line went dead. Nothing but muted tone came from the polka dot device. </p><p>Chat Noir pulled the phone from his ear. </p><p>“What did she say?!” Ladybug tapped her foot impatiently. Her arms folded across her chest. </p><p>It was quiet. A cold wind swept across the top of the building, making Chat’s messy blond hair dance in the wind. A random leaf swirled past him. “She hung up.” Chat Noir’s soul had left his body, leaving him nothing but a hollowed shell. He had grown paler, cheeks sunken in, and his faux cat ears drooped. </p><p>“I would’ve too with that stupid ‘burrow’ joke.” Ladybug hissed as she snatched her phone back. </p><p>Chat Noir began to melt into a puddle of sadness behind her. Muttering about his wife brutally hanging up on him. </p><p>Ladybug rolled her eyes and punched in Tatianna’s number again. </p><p>(Literally punched. She thought the glass screen would crack under her fingers.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Bonjour?” Tatianna answered flatly. She pulled the phone from her face again as Ladybug screeched. </p><p>“THE ADDRESS PLEASE.”</p><p>The whitette ran a hand down her face. She had completely forgotten about her conversation with Marinette at the park before rushing off to Fu’s place. </p><p>And now here was the half Asian demanding penance. </p><p>Tatianna turned to look at Master Fu and Wayzz’s confused expressions, then down to her healing kwami. </p><p>Matthias's words from earlier rang through her head. “ ‘Drag yourself out of whatever little gloomy hole you dug yourself and get out here and train some new recruits!’ ”</p><p>Merde. Was she actually going to do this?</p><p>Tatianna took a deep breath. She could already feel the knots begin to wriggle and twist in her stomach. “Fine. I’ll send you the location. BUT! You guys have to be completely calm and quiet, okay? My kwami is still resting.”</p><p>“ ‘Guys’?”</p><p>“Bring Chat Noir with you. Both of you guys deserve to know the truth.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>